


You are the one for me

by Marqq



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Comedy, Dark Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqq/pseuds/Marqq
Summary: You have never been a lucky person, but that changes today. You are an ex-marine who works for the DEO in their special delivery department.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Expecting criticism. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Things have been going great for you. You made a name for yourself and now work with the DEO when you are needed. It feels great to work on the good side of the law for once and you have to admit it also pays well even if you miss those crazy, paranoid bastards you used to work for before.

When people ask what you do for a living you tell them you deliver things and they often look perplexed and wonder how you can afford your green 1967 Ford Mustang (your one true love really) and the expensive clothes you always seem to be wearing.

One day the DEO ask you to deliver something to L-Corp and in that moment you hate your job because it’s 4 in the morning and the package has to be there as soon as posible. You curse whatever is in that box and try to make yourself as presentable as possible as fast as possible before grabbing your keys and going to the DEO.

As per usual you don’t ask any questions and make sure you have your gun with you. The gun was a gift from Alex and it saved your life more times than you can count and, with all the advancements Winn keeps making and has been making over the last couple of years since you got it, you are pretty sure the only thing that is the same is the engraved barrel which reads “Don’t die you idiot”.

You know who Lena Luthor is, well not really, you know she is the CEO of L-Corp and you know she is a genius who has an evil brother (after taking care of your car, reading her articles is your favorite pass time), but you have no idea how she looks like. You don’t really know how you managed not to know how she looks like, between her face being on the news almost as much as Kara’s and her being invited to game night, it almost seems like the universe is fucking with you. In your defense you don’t really watch the news and your job doesn’t really have a schedule and sometimes neither does hers, so you have never had the pleasure.

No matter who she is you are going to treat this job like the professional that you are and as serious as you treat the other jobs you have. You load the box in a boring looking DEO car (a bulletproof minivan with a tracking device) and start driving. As per usual you drive without a destination in mind for a while to make sure nobody is fallowing you, but you are pretty sure nobody is awake at this ungodly hour.

You make it to L-Corp in one pice and as you are approaching the front desk you hear a person wearing high heels behind you and you quickly check your perimeter again. The person behind the desk, who looks bored out of their mind and probably is battling a hangover, suddenly straightens and you figure that the girl is some kind of manager since no boss would be here at this hour.

She stops right beside you and you swear if it weren’t for you being an ex-Marine you would have forgotten how to breathe. You have never seen someone as beautiful and as composed as her this early in the morning and the green in her eyes reminds you of your car. She says something to the man behind the desk and he scrambles to make a phone call.

You are still waiting for the chief of security and you smile politely at her while you check your surroundings yet again (god knows this place is a criminal’s favorite place for an attack). Soon the man you are waiting for rushes to her side and they have a silent conversation. You pretend you don’t know they are talking about you.

He asks for you to wait while he checks the package and you are left alone with her yet again. With the package out of your sight you visibly relax and she notices. She asks you if it’s an important package you delivered and you shrug and tell her it’s none of your business and that is just something the head of the company needed. Realization flashes in her eyes for a second when she figures that you have no idea who she is and a smirk makes an appearance on her face soon after.

“ So Lena Luthor must be a dick.. waking you up at this hour for a stupid package. “ she says with her smirk still in place..

You are certainly not the type of person who bad mouths someone especially not Lena Luthor of all people so you shrug again.

“Well, I am pretty sure whatever is in that package will probably cure cancer or stop global warming or something and I can always catch up on my sleep later. Besides, they could ask me to deliver some pills for her headache at 3 in the morning and I would still do it with a smile on my face. That girl is a genius and I am a big fan of her work.” you say with a little bit of admiration in your voice and her face breaks into a huge smile and you have no other choice but to return it.

She asks if you want to sit down while you both wait and you figure that talking to a gorgeous woman is not the worst way to pass the time.

You decide that no matter how attractive you think she is you won’t ask for her name because that could lead to something more and you don’t want her to see how broken you really are and she certainly can do better than you.

In the little time you have you somehow find yourself in a heated debate about a recent paper Lena Luthor has written about quantum entanglement. You both have strong opinions about the subject even though is clear she knows much more about it than you do and you can’t help but be smitten with her.

You are about to ask if she wishes to continue your discussion over coffee when the chief of security, who you didn’t even notice was there, clears his throat. You apologize and excuse yourself politely and she nods and tells you “duty calls” with a small smile.

You curse this job yet again and follow the chief so you can sign the papers and hopefully get back to the conversation. Unfortunately, when you get back to the lobby she is nowhere to be seen and you decide that leaving her alone is what is best for her since you don’t live a normal life and are in constant danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You somehow cross paths with her again.

You take the car back to the DEO and for the first time in a while you notice that driving did nothing to help ease your mind. Still, you kill the engine and decide that some sparing with Alex or the Girl of Steel might do you some good.

After you leave the documents from your delivery you go straight to the control room and find the sisters bickering as always. You hope J’onn isn’t there because you really don’t need to visit HR again, Alex and Maggie have been there enough times already and Pam is basically their friend now.

Alex is the first one to notice you and she relaxes.

  
“Glad to see that the mission was successful. I know you are dying to try the new gadgets Winn gave you, but hopefully you won’t need them so soon.” She says smiling. “Update on our scotch situation, we finally got our hands on that expensive scotch you and Maggi like. You are coming on Friday, aren’t you?”

  
“Lena said she’s coming too so you will finally meet her. I am so exited! I am sure you two will hit it off.”

  
“Kara, breathe. I’ll be there unless something comes up. Now…” you say clapping your hands “does anyone want me to kick their butts?”

  
“As much as I would like to kick your ass again I can’t. J’onn asked me to go on a recon mission and Kara and James need to be at CatCo. Unless you want to make a trainne cry again, I suggest you go home and get some rest.”

  
“ Well that’s a bummer. I really wanted to show little Danvers some moves.” You say while kicking the air with your fists.” Guess I am going home. Call me if you need me.”

  
“ Will do.” Alex says nodding.

You take your car back home and after polishing it you decide that is time to eat something. You go inside your apartment and you sigh. You don’t really care how it looks like since is just a place to you and nobody even knows where you live.Some girls have been here but not more than one night and that still seems much. You have your couch, your Tv and your liquor cabinet that does little to help with your nightmares on your bad days. If you don’t take into consideration the brown plant in the corner of the room which is close to growing feet and leaving this place (you should really throw it out soon), you could say that the most impressive thing in your house is your library. Mostly scientific books, some sci-fi and a little bit of romance ( you are a sucker for a tragic story) cover two of your walls here and two in the bedroom. This books have been the only way for you to escape this reality until you stumbled upon Alex and saved her life, well this and your car. You open your fridge, but as always it’s empty and you briefly consider going after groceries.

Since it’s barely noon you decide that it’s time you saw what that place Kara suggested is all about. You take your keys and a book on quantum entanglement and decide to drive there to hopefully get that woman out of your head.

When you get there the place is almost empty, but for a couple of hipsters who are writing on their blogs. You choose to sit in the back where you have a perfect view of the front door and you are close to the other, your training guiding your every move.

After you eat you lose yourself in the book you are reading and you are currently making some notes on a napkin when someone sits down in front of you. Your muscle tense and you move your hand towards your gun but when you look up you see it’s the girl who has been occupying your mind since this morning. She smiles at you and you relax, your shoulders dropping.

“Are you following me?” you ask with a smug smile on your face.

  
“No” she says and a smirk is slowly creeping onto her face. “But considering how easy it was for me to sit in front of you without you noticing, I am guessing it’s not such a hard job.”

  
“Usually it is but you see, I’ve met this gorgeous woman this morning, smart as well, hard to come by this days.. and she, she raised some interesting points in a subject I clearly didn’t know enough and I decided it was quite ignorant of me, so here I am.” You say gesturing to your book.

  
You think you see her blushing but her face does’t show any emotion and then she smirks again.

  
“This woman sound like an asshole. I bet she didn’t even give you her name or her number.”

  
“Well, clearly I didn’t earn it.”

  
“Clearly.” She says and then she looks as if she is considering something. “Well, I know a bit about what you are reading, if you could spare some space on that napkin, I could give you my number and maybe discuss it sometime.”

  
“I don’t know… I’ve worked hard on this notes, your number might just ruin everything” you say with furrowed eyebrows.

  
She rolls her eyes with a smile on her face and grabs another napkin. “There, I solved your problem.”

  
“I hope they won’t think I came here just to write on their napkins.” you say as you pack your stuff.

She rolls her eyes again and gets up. You see her going to the counter, probably to pick up her order and you see the opportunity to find out her name so you throw some bills on the table to cover the check and follow her.

Unfortunately, the barista only says “black coffee for L” so you are basically where you started.

“I didn’t take you for a black coffee girl” you say and as soon as the words leave your mouth you want to put a fist or a foot up there.

  
“Well I didn’t peg you for a stalker either, but here we are. Besides, I don’t particularly enjoy crashing after a coffee induced sugar rush.” she says shrugging.

  
She gives the barista her card and looks at you.

  
“Did you walk here?” you ask.

  
“Yes, L-Corp is only a few blocks away and I enjoy this time a day.”

  
“Do you mind if I walk you back? My legs are stiff and I could use some fresh air.” you ask lamely, just trying to spend some more time with her.

  
“I don’t know I think I am too old to be seen with the cookie monster” she laughs and starts walking away from you.

  
You look at your shirt and curse your eating habits but you are quick to catch up with her. You manage to get to the door before her but it still amazes you how fast she can go in high heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr will be linked soon. I am lazy. Also, should I name the chapters? I know they are short but this way I can post daily, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

It really is a beautiful day. The sky is clear, the sun isn’t too powerful and there aren’t many people on the street. You walk without saying anything to each other but it’s clear you both enjoy the company. 

You take a deep breath and stretch your back. You take a look around you and you notice two men walking behind you who are clearly watching you attentively.

You ask her if she could walk a little slower since it’s such a beautiful day, but really you just want to test your theory. As expected, the two men behind you start walking slower as well.

Your training kicks in and you notice you can turn right soon and decide that you are going to teach those guys a lesson there. You have about 1 min before you reach that place and you shoot Maggie a quick text telling her to send a unit here. You don’t wait for a response knowing that Maggie wouldn’t question you and you put your phone back into your pocket.

You turn to her and smile brightly, trying to ease her nerves for what’s to come. She notices something is wrong but waits for you to speak.

“I need you to keep smiling at me and when I am done talking I need you to laugh. Don’t worry everything will be ok. We just have this two guys following us and I need you not to look at them. In about 10 seconds we will turn right and you will try to stay behind me while I take care of them. The police is on their way.”

Throughout this whole monologue her smile never flatters and she manages to laugh loud enough for them to hear her. The only sign of distress are her tense shoulders and you wonder why does a woman like her poses a skill like this.

You turn right and ask her to take cover after a cement block you are lucky to find here. You ask her not to leave that place until you say so and she nods. You don’t have your gun with you but if you do this right they won’t even have time to put their hands on theirs.

As soon as they round the corner they look frantically all over the small alley trying to find her and you take advantage of their confusion and punch one of them in the face and break his nose. The other tries to punch you as well but you see it coming and you throw him over your shoulder and kick him in the guts. While the one on the floor scrambles for air the other one takes out a knife and aims for your neck but you crouch and with a swift leg motion you take his legs with you and he falls to the floor. You pick up his knife and stab him in the leg careful not to touch any arteries, yet some of his blood still gets on your clothes. He screams and you decide you’ve had enough. You punch him in the face again and he loses conciseness and then you give the same treatment to the other one.

You can hear the police sirens and an ambulance near by. You take a second to calm down your breathing and say.

“It’s okay. You can come out now. The problem has been taken care of.”

She sits up, sighs and straightens her skirt( no doubt a nervous tick she has picked up over the years).You can tell that she is relieved to see you in one piece, but soon after worry covers her features when she sees the state you are in. You have blood on your clothes and dripping from your fists, your hair which is usually messy is now disheveled.

You look down at yourself, laugh and then say.

“You should see the other guys.” You look behind you just to check that nothing changed but you are quite certain they will be there for a while.

“That’s not funny you could have been killed and it would have been all my fault.” She says and she closes her eyes a crinkle appearing on her face.  
“Nonsense” you say and take a step closer. You want to take her hands and soothe her worries, but you are not so sure about boundaries right now and you decide that talking will suffice. “Come on, that guy barely knew how to hold a knife and the other was down after one hit. I’ve been in the Marines, this guys are nothing compared to that.”

She opened her eyes and looks at you so you again so you try your best reassuring smile. “Besides, this isn’t even my blood and if anyone is to blame is certainly isn’t you. No matter what, this is not your fault. The person who send them, on the other hand, I am sure is ready to pay for their actions, okay?”

She takes a deep breath and relaxes.  
“Okay.”

The police arrives soon after and your statements are taken separately while a medic checks your hands. You never leave her out of your sight but with all the police cars around you chances of something else happening are slim. You answer the questions as fast as you can and make your way back to her.

You figure you should take off your bloody shirt but you don’t want her to be scared of all your scars so you decide against it. You smile at her again and ask her if she wants you to walk her back to L-Corp or home. She refuses and gestures with her head towards two men and you recognize one of them as being the head of security of L-Corp.

You decide it’s time for you to leave and after letting her know you make your way back to your car. Since your place is closer than the DEO you choose to go there for a quick shower and after that you will go to the precinct or to whichever hospital this two morons are headed. You still worry about the girl and ask Kara to watch over L-Corp for a while until you figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s close to dinner time when you reach the precinct. You are dressed in one of your suits and have one of those herbal beverages you know Maggie likes in one of your hands.

You find her easily and give her the cup which she happily accepts. You can see she is tired and you know her shift finished two hours ago and she is only here because of you. You make a mental note to buy her a coffee if you ever find yourself in this situation again and another one to send her a pice of tiramisu tomorrow.

She knows you don’t enjoy small talk when work is concerned so she jumps right to it.

“We have nothing to worry about. We are pretty sure those men have nothing to do with CADMUS or any other criminal gang. Winn is doing some extensive research but I am certain that they are just some petty thieves who chose their target wrong. I can’t imagine how relaxed you must have seemed if they decided it was a good idea to jump you.”

She shows you their files and you can see that this is not their first offense. Mostly small jobs, some breaking and entering, but with a file so thick you realize they aren’t too good at their jobs. They mostly picked on women and Maggie can see anger flashing through your eyes before you can compose yourself. She knows why you reacted like this so she takes the file out of your hands before you can go and torture the bastards and give her a mountain of paperwork.

You know you’ve been caught and you give her a sheepish smile.

“Thank you for this. You should go home now before Alex gets mad at me for keeping you at work longer than necessary. I really don’t want to face her wrath anytime soon or ever again.”

“Yeah that woman can hold a grudge” she says and a smile covers her face.

You have always admired their relationship, because it’s healthy and full of respect and understanding. Maggie helped Alex realize who she really was and you are relieved that you don’t have to drag a shitfaced Alex out of bars anymore. They are happy and you are happy for them.

“Do you want to tell her the news?” she asks and you can see she is trying to figure you out. You know which ‘her’ she is talking about and you are relieved that you don’t find out her name yet again. You don’t know why but you believe that her name might change everything for you. Maggie knows you don’t enjoy leaving your apartment too much and no girl has made you go on a walk before so you understand her curiosity .

You just shrug. “I guess it would be nice to be bearer of good news for once and I want to make sure she’s ok.”

You can see her dimples making an appearance and you wonder what gave you away.

“Well then, I am going home to my beautiful fiancé and you should go home as well. You look like you’ve been up since 4 and I don’t want to hear any excuses tomorrow when I kick your butt at whichever game Kara picks this weekend.”

“Yeah like you beat me at Mario kart last time.”

“That game is rigged!”

“Only because you never win at it doesn’t mean it’s rigged Maggie, we’ve been over this.” You say with a fake sigh. “As much as I enjoy this, you know I don’t like leaving my car near the precinct so I am going to go, unless you need a ride?”

“ No, I am fine, you can go. See you at game night.”

You leave the precinct feeling slightly better and fish you phone out of your pocket. You think about calling her but you figure she’s already at home as far away of the phone as possible and she probably won’t respond so you decide to text her.

You slide through your contacts and you realize you still don’t know her name and you figure that she doesn’t want you to know it, at least not yet. This woman is nothing but calculated and from what you have gathered she probably is paying for some sins that aren’t hers since she took the blame upon herself so eagerly. You don’t know yet if she has a death wish since you couldn’t see even a little bit of fear in her eyes today or if she had a gun in her purse. She totally looks like the type of woman who would carry a gun.

To L: Bad guys were not professionals. You have nothing to worry about. Hope this is the correct number. Some red substance managed to get on the napkin, probably jello.  
Sent 20:22  
From L: Yeah I don’t know what I was thinking. Giving my number to a toddler rarely ends well.  
Sent 20:23  
To L: I may be a child, but I am a smart child nonetheless.  
Sent 20:23  
From L: Do they allow children in bars nowadays or is that still frowned upon?  
Sent 20:26  
To L: Don’t worry I have my fake ID with me and I’ve been told I look mature for my age. Where are you?  
Sent 20:26  
From L: Just leaving work. Meet you on that new bar on 5th? I hear their napkins are to die for.  
Sent 20:27  
To L: I am on my way.  
Sent 20:27

You figure it’s best if you leave your car at home and take a cab there since you will still make it there in 15 minutes and there will be no harm done. You despise people who drink and drive. Luckily you don’t need to change and decide you shouldn’t take your gun with you. A pocket knife will do.


	5. Chapter 5

You are nervous. Over the top nervous and you have no idea why. Sure, she’s beautiful and smart and those tight clothes she seems to be into don’t help you get your head out of the gutter at all. Still, you’ve had your fair share of this type of woman and you have never been nervous. Being calm and collected is what kept you alive… If the boys could see you now you’d never hear the end of it.

You can see she’s broken, but you don’t really care. God knows fixing you is impossible so why would you care. None of this matters anyways.?This isn’t a date and you won’t end up being married to her and happy. You are just here to check up on her after a traumatic experience and you will do just that, have a drink and go home. And if luck will have it to be her home, who are you to fuck with faith?

You pay the driver and get out of the car. The whether is still nice. A bit cold but it doesn’t matter. You are kind of late. There have been 20 minutes since your last text, but L-Corp is close and you’d hate yourself if you kept her waiting.

You finally go into the bar and you have to admit is nicer than most of the places you drink your problems in. You see her on a stool near the other end of the bar and you relax because a small part of you didn’t think she’d be here.

She looks as composed as this morning and is nursing a glass of red wine. Her shoulders seem a little tense and she keeps checking her phone in a way you’d think she doesn’t care if you didn’t know her at all and you are wondering if she’s waiting to be stood up. You could never be that stupid.

As you are watching her, a gentleman (if he can be called that) twice her age tries to get her attention probably asking her if she’s here alone and whether she would like to join him. You can see that the tension in her shoulders is only getting worst but her face doesn’t betray her. She refuses with a polite smile but is clear that the man is having none of it and anger flashes his eyes.

This is when you finally decide to intervene, even though you know she can take care of herself, you don’t want to see anybody shot today.

You approach her and clear your throat, but the man pays you no mind. You plaster an adoring smile on your face and look at her.

“I am so sorry darling for being late. I stopped to get you flowers, but they didn’t have your favorite.” You say and reach out to take her hand to give it a light squeeze to let her know that it’s okay. You realize that you made the right choice because she is completely frozen and you can only imagine what kissing her temple like a real significant other would have made her do.

You turn to the man and with the best smile you can muster and say “thank you for keeping her company while I was unavailable. I’ll take it from here.” 

You dismiss the man and lead her to a booth in the back, not before ordering a glass of your favorite scotch. You can feel her eyes on you and pray to anyone that can hear you that she won’t be offended by your actions.

“Thank you.” She says as soon as you sit down.  
“Please, you have nothing to thank me for, I am sure you would have handled him just fine.” You say with a slight smile.  
“I wasn’t talking about him. I deal with pricks way worst than him on a daily basis. I was referring to the two gentleman we encountered earlier today.”  
“Oh, yes, no problem. They were theoretically trying to rob me as well so you are welcomed but not really… I guess?”  
“Nevertheless, what you did was really brave.”  
“Well, I was highly motivated to stop all harm from being done to this beautiful lady I was trying to impress. Do you think it worked?”  
“It might. Anyways, as the moral code suggests, I am in your debt. Please don’t ask for anything weird or I’ll take that man up on the offer of eloping with him in Vegas.”

You burst out laughing when you hear that. Of course it couldn’t have been something easy with her.

“Well that cuts my list very short” you say and pretend to be thinking “how about you tell me your name?” you nonchalantly say.

She seems to be pondering it for a second before deciding that you finding out is inevitable. She straightens up and with her chin held high she offers you her hand. You take it and try to ignore how her shaking your hand makes you feel. 

“Lena Luthor” she says with caution in her voice. You can see how serious this is for her and you can now understand why. Even so, your manners have never been your forte, so you burst out laughing again. 

She takes back her hand like she’s been burned and you scramble to explain yourself.

“Wait! It really is not what you think” you say with tears in your eyes from laughing but you immediately sober yourself up when you see how hurt she seems to be.

“I swear it’s not what you think. It’s just, Alex and Kara have mentioned that you are a bit dramatic and that trouble follows you everywhere and you managed to stumble upon me. That means that everything they said was true, don’t you find it at least a bit funny?”

She seems less hurt but more confused than ever.  
“Alex and Kara who? Danvers?”  
“Yes.”  
She finally deflates and realization covers her face as she starts laughing as well.  
“You are (Y/N)?” She starts laughing even harder and you are begging to understand why she was feeling hurt when you laughed. “Well that explains it.”  
“Explains what?” you are suddenly afraid of what they could have told her.  
“Nothing, it’s not what you think.” She says mocking you. “Winn described you as this badass ex-soldier and you can clearly play that part, Alex said that you are like an older sibling to her and I can see that as well, even though you are probably the same age, but what I can’t understand is how can Kara think you are even remotely funny.” She says and bursts out laughing again.  
“I am actually younger that Alex”

You try very hard to seem hurt but she sees right through it.  
“Everybody apparently forgot to tell me that you are a huge prick.” You finally say with a smile on your face that she mirrors.

After a while her face turns serious again.

“I was quite nervous about meeting you tomorrow. I had a hard time meeting everyone as it is and every time something came up and you couldn’t make it or I couldn’t make it, I would only become more anxious. They all look up to you, you know?”  
“I can assure you I am no role model, but it’s certainly nice to meet you Lena Luthor” you say and you offer your hand this time. She takes it and you both smile at each other.

You realize then that you’ve been stupid to believe that her name would change anything, but it certainly is one of the best things you’ve been wrong about.

You drink your way into the night and as the clock strikes midnight you can see it’s time for you both to go home. 

You try to pick up the tab but you find out that she somehow talked to the bartender when you were taking a piss over an hour ago and payed the bill herself.

You are impressed with how much she can drink, but more importantly with how composed she still seems. Her words are a bit slurred, but other than that the only indication that she might be drunk is the fact that she can’t walk straight for the life of her.

You call a cab and you both enter.  
“Where do you live Lena? We need to take you home.” You say but you know she didn’t hear a word of what you’ve just said.  
“You have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?” she says as she clumsily puts her hand on your jaw.  
“Thank you.” You say and you take her hand in yours and kiss her palm, but put your hands between you. “I really need to take you home Lena, can you tell me where you live?”  
She seems hurt for a second and then she whispers “I don’t want to go home tonight. I am tired of nightmares.”

You understand her completely and without hesitating you give the driver your address.

After you pay you realize it will be impossible for her to walk all the stairs so you put her hands around your neck and you carry her bridal style upstairs.

She tucks her head under your chin and puts her ear above your heart and you know she can hear how hard it’s beating. Somehow you manage to get inside the apparent without hurting yourself and you head towards your room to put her down and hope that your couch is more comfortable than you remember.

You put her down on the right side of the bed, where she is closer to the bathroom in case she may need it and as far away of the door and window as possible. You try to get up but she wouldn’t let go of your neck.

When she ask you to stay you do because you know you could never deny her anything if her presence in your apartment isn’t proof enough. Before you lay down you go get her two aspirins and a glass of water that you insist she drinks right now. You go and take off your shirt and belt and decide that a tank top and your suit pants will have to do tonight and you refill her glass for he morning.

As soon as you lie down she puts her head back on your chest with a hand across your stomach and a foot thrown easily between your own. That’s how you find out that she is no longer in her skirt and is only wearing her tank top and underwear. 

You decide that if you were to die this would be the perfect moment and, as you hear her sigh happily, you can’t help but prolong that sound by running your fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you guys are enjoying it. Feel free to tell me if anything’s wrong.

Sleep eludes you at first. That’s a fucking lie. You just don’t want to fall asleep. You are afraid. You fear you might have another one of your nightmares and scare her or even worse hurt her. You also fear that she might have a nightmare and you won’t be able to hear her and soothe her.

Apparently the choice is not your to make because exhaustion catches up with you soon enough. You are still a bit drunk and you’ve been up for more than 20 hours so you surrender and hope for the best.

It’s a bit after 6 when you wake up and the girl in your arms is whimpering. She’s probably dreaming about that abomination of a mother and her evil brother and your heart breaks a little. You know you shouldn’t wake her up from her nightmare so you settle with scratching the back of her head lightly and humming. She relaxes soon after and so do her fingers which fisted your top. Colour rushes in her fingers again and her hand is no longer as white as the shirt you are wearing.

She looks so young right now with her head on your chest and her mascara slightly smudged. You once again curse the people that made her feel little when in your eyes she’s the strongest woman you know.

You decide is time to get up. You need to close the curtains so she can sleep a little longer and you are sure she would be scared shitless if she were to wake up next to you in bed.

You put on another shirt, this time with long sleeves so she wouldn’t see your scars and make your way into the kitchen. You know you have nothing to eat and your coffee is shit so you call the guy you know will be working at the small café downstairs and ask him to bring you two coffees, one black and one with a bit of milk, and whatever breakfast food he has with strawberries if he has any since you remember Kara saying she loves them so much.

You closing the door wakes her up so you make your way back to the bedroom with both coffees in hand and brace yourself for what’s to come. You see her lying on her stomach with an arm draped over a pillow, slowly grumbling her way into existence. You think you hear her saying something about shutting down the sun and a laugh escapes your mouth and makes your presence known.

Her eyes shoot open suddenly figuring out she’s not at her place and you decide it’s time to take her out of the hole her mind seems to be dragging her into.

“Relax Lena. You are at my place. No need to worry. I got you some coffee and you have some aspirin on the nightstand.”

She takes a second to calm down.

“Thank you” she says rubbing her temples. After talking the aspirins she seems to realize the state she’s in and where she is. Panic takes over again.

“Did we… I mean I’m… did we?”

“Did we what? Have sex? God Lena, you could talk better after your first bottle of wine” you say as you laugh. “No we didn’t. You would have remembered. I was told I am quite capable and I am probably the best you’ll ever have. Besides, we were both drunk, you more than me but who cares. It wouldn’t have been right.”

You give her the coffee and make your way to the door. She seems confused but you blame it on the hangover and are relieved that she doesn’t give you any witty response about your set or skills.

“There’s an extra toothbrush under the sink. Feel free to use whatever.” You make another step and then remember. “Oh, and we have breakfast. Some strawberries scones if you want and, for us adults, eggs and bacon.”

You make another attempt of leaving when you hear her grumble “strawberries scones is a breakfast food…us adults… like I was the one eating like a child yesterday…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, I’ll be right there.” She knows you heard but gives you a smile nonetheless.

You finally go into the kitchen and pull out some plates. You push the scones in front of her plate because you know she will probably feel bad for eating them all. You hear the water running and stare blankly out the window for a while. You are wondering if you have any chance with this girl when she startels you as she speaks.

“Aren’t you a fashion icon.”

You look down on yourself and sigh. You are barefoot, with suit pants who look weird on you without the belt and a long sleeved shirt. “I was just trying to make you feel comfortable.”

She seems to be trying to remember something. “Did we sleep in the same bed?” she asks but you can’t read any expression on her face.

“Yeah, well…” you say scratching your neck “you had a pretty tight koala grip on my neck when I wanted to put you down on the bed so… not really my choice.”

“Did I say something embarrassing?” she says while gripping the bridge of her nose.

“Just that I have the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen and you want to be with me for ever and ever.”

She rolls her eyes “You are a prick and you are definitely lying.”

“The eyes part is true, the second part I deduced” you say laughing with a smug smile on your face. “You were also pretty close to starting a fight with the bartender when he refused to give you anymore to drink. You screamed and I quote “You fucking asshole, I will buy this fucking hell hole tomorrow and make your life a living hell. I am an adult and want my adult juice.” End of qoute. You should have seen him, the poor bastard almost pissed his pants” you say laughing. “He was cool tho, he totally understood when I told him you were off your pills and that you shouldn’t be drinking.” 

You are trying really hard to keep a straight face but you are failing miserably.

“You are an asshole, has anybody told you that lately?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it a couple of times. But feel free to remind me whenever you want.”

You feel a little bold so you decide to tease her a little more. You get up and go as close of her as you think she would let you.You look straight into her eyes and when you are sure you hear her breath hitch you say in a lower tone with a predator look in your eyes.

“Now that your curiosity seems to be satisfied… can you please go put some fucking pants on, I am starving.” 

She pushes you back while you start laughing.  
“You asshole!” she says as she goes back towards your room.

“What did I do?” you say as you continue laughing. You notice that without her heels her head barely touches your chin and you figure she fits perfectly in your arms.

She comes back with a pair of your grey gym pants that are clearly too big for her but she looks beautiful nonetheless. You eat in silence while she seems to be checking her email on her phone and sending some messages.

Once she’s done she goes back to your room and changes. She comes out in slightly wrinkled clothes but still as composed as ever.

“Do you want me to drive you?” you ask suddenly uncertain.

“No my driver is already downstairs. I’ll see you tonight at game night?”

“Of course, it’s time somebody finally beat you at monopoly.”

She scoffs and smiles “you wish.”

“Wait, how did you know where I live?”

“Well, when you are kidnaped as much as I am, you learn that a tracking device comes in handy.” She says but she doesn’t look you in the eyes because she is afraid you would pity her so instead you say.

“Too bad, you just missed the opportunity of riding in a killer car.”

She looks up at you then with a grateful smile on her face and now that she’s wearing heels you two are almost the same height. You resist the urge to kiss her because you don’t really know how she feels about you, but now that you know who she is you feel like you have all the time in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a first kiss.

Soon after she leaves you receive a message from the DEO. It’s time for another delivery. You shower quickly and dress in yet another suit that you hope you won’t ruin.

Unsurprisingly, you finish the job in the afternoon, but even if they don’t need you to deliver anything right now you still have to stick around the DEO for a little while more. You usually spend your time in the control room with Winn helping him give directions to Alex and Kara when they are in the field since you haven’t been cleared yet, but the city is quiet so the only thing left for you to do is train.

You change into some gym clothes and hop onto the treadmill for an hour of running. When you finish running you don’t feel especially tired, so you go on to some weight lifting remembering Lena eyeing your muscles last night at the bar.

You are close to finishing your workout when you notice that someone is watching you through the glass and you decide to put on a show. With all the remaining strength you’ve got you go to the salmon ladder and, even though you are tired, you climb it in a way that seems easy. You know that whom ever is on the other side of the mirror is impressed. Your veins are showing and your shirt sticks to your abs in the most beautiful way.

You go to gather your things and while you drink some water the person who was watching you attentively through the window doesn’t move a muscle.

You know you are attractive, especially after a work out when your muscles are more evident that ever, but only the trainees react to you this way and that person is clearly not a trainee.

You walk out the training room while trying to dry yourself with a towel and see no other than Lena Luthor frozen in front of the window so you approach her smugly.

“Hey stalker.” 

You startle her and when she finally notices you a deep shade of red covers her face.

“I was not stalking you. I am looking for Alex she usually spends her time here, does she not?” She really tries to seem unaffected by you and you see right through her act. Her eyes roam your body and she’s bitting her lip in the most exquisite way. It you weren’t both so full of yourselves you are pretty sure you would be fucking her right now.

“Alex isn’t here. I think she left for the day. Speaking of her, if you liked watching me train you should really come watch me and her fight sometime.” You say while flexing your muscles. “I thought her all she knows, but don’t tell her I said that.”

She got a grip on her composure and rolls her eyes at your antics.

“When you are done behaving like a child you should go shower. Since Alex isn’t here I am done for the day and I am ready to head to Kara’s.”

“Fine, but children shouldn’t drive you know.” You say with your tongue out only furthering her point.

You shower quickly and decide to get yourself into more comfortable clothes. You put on a black v-neck shirt that you know Lena will appreciate since she can see your muscles and a pair of black jeans.

You find her in deep concentration reading something on one of the DEO tablets. Her crinkle is there and you know that if you let her continue you will never leave this place. 

Even though you are right in front of her, she can’t seem to see you so you decide it’s time to be an asshole. You don’t really know why you enjoy picking on her so much but she seems to like it just as much as you do and all this bickering that is going on between you certainly keeps you on your toes.

You circle around her and stop right beside her left ear and speak obnoxiously loud.

“READY TO GO?”

She doesn’t scream but she’s clearly startled and the next thing you know you are lying on the floor convulsing after being tased.

“(Y/N)! You asshole! I am so sorry!” She says laughing, yet her eyes are full of worry.

“You prick! You fucking tased me! Do you have any idea how bad it hurts? Why do you have a taser in the DEO? How did you even managed to get one so powerful in here?” You know it’s not really her fault and there is no anger in your voice. If you think about it, you kind of asked for it and you’d probably find it pretty funny too if you weren’t so close to passing out.

“I happen to know Supergirl and this has its perks. Why aren’t you unconscious? This taser can put down a horse.”

“It’s my lucky day.” You say and you close your eyes. You spend a little time on the floor and finally move your hand. “Would you help me up already?”

You get up and you sit down on the nearest bench. 

“While I lick my wounds feel free to get back to whatever you were doing.” You say trying to catch your breath.

“It’s not my fault you are a fucking idiot.”

You sigh “I never said it was your fault. Now, would you be quiet for a second.” You close your eyes and do what you always do in this type of situation, you go to your happy place.

You see your car in front of the garage and make your way to the door. As always, your dog, a great dane, comes to say hello and you almost lose your footing.

“Hey buddy, you’ve been a good boy today?” You ask him and he licks your face. You look around you but before you can takenanother step inside you see something that’s never been there before, a pair of red heels. You’ve had this fantasy all throughout war and you’ve never had a woman in it so you do the most logical thing, you panic.

You open your eyes and you are terrified, but this time Lena notices you are there and she starts to worry. You try to calm down quickly with no luck,but when she puts a hand on your shoulder and you start feeling better.

“Hey, is something wrong? Do you feel okay? Do you want to see a medic?”

You smile at her to reassure her and get up.

“No, I am fine. I just remembered that the guys got a bottle of the scotch I really like and I just hope that Maggie doesn’t drink it all until we get there. Oh, and we also have to stop to get some tiramisu.” 

She sees right to your lie but decides to let it go for now and nods at you instead. 

You get to your car and you can see she is impressed with it and like everything you’ve done so far, you think of doing something to woo her. As the engine roars to life you decide that your baby is impressive enough.

You drive through the town and stop to get tiramisu. Your panic has passed and you are starting to realize it has something to do with her. 

As you drive you hear her humming unconsciously to the Taylor Swift song that is currently playing. You don’t have the best voice but you turn the music up and start singing the lyrics while doing some silly dance moves with your hand. She bursts out laughing and tries to join you so you turn the music a little louder.

When the song ends she’s still laughing and you turn the music down. You turn to look at her and you can see that she’s looking at with with big eyes and a smile on her face and your heart melts a little at the sight.

“God, is like you want to be tased again.”

“Oh, shut up, you love it. Please never tase me again tho, it hurts like a bitch.”

“I can’t promise that. How do you know the lyrics to Taylor Swift?”

“How do you know it’s Taylor Swift?” you ask.

“I am friends with Kara, but she never made me learn the lyrics.” she says with her smirk in place.

You shrug “I am basically an expensive driver so I don’t really intend to learn the lyrics. I don’t know if you are aware but mix tapes aren’t a thing anymore.”

You reach Kara’s place and the gang is all there, but for James who’s not coming tonight. You make your way upstairs and as always Kara opens the door before you knock and gives you both a hug.

You sit on one of the couches with a glass of scotch in your hand and Lena sits next to you but you make nothing of it.

Throughout the night you drift closer and to everybody’s surprise you two somehow manage to get second place at charades, with Alex and Kara in first place as always. She hugs you tightly then and you melt in her embrace which is longer that one two friends would have but you blame it on the alcohol and hope no one notices.

Before you start the second game of the night there is an emergency at the DEO and Winn, Alex and Kara have to go. They tell you is nothing major and you really can’t help because your judgement is clouded by the alcohol. Kara tells you to sleep here since she has a guest room and you can’t drive home.They leave soon after and Maggie winks at you and leaves as well. She tells you she’s done for the night and that she’s on call tomorrow, but you know is bullshit.

You are alone with Lena again and you can’t seem to mind. You ask her if she wants to watch a movie but she tells you she’d rather play 100 questions and get a little bit drunker. You are sitting face to face on one of Kara’s couches and you insist she goes first.

“What made you join the army?” she asks.

You laugh and then say “ You don’t beat around the bush do you?” you ponder for a second if you should give her the real answer and you decide there’s no point in hiding.

“When I was a teen I found out that my mother, bless her soul, used to be beaten quite regularly by my excuse of a father and I couldn’t do anything about it. The army was supposed to protect people so I joined and when I came home the first time I beat my father to a pulp. He spent weeks in the hospital and never touched my mother again.” You can see she pities your situation a bit but her eyes are full of admiration.You clap your hands and take her out of her daze.

“Okay my turn. What morbid secret should I uncover?” You think for a second with a devilish smile on her face but you decide that it’s better to stay away of hard subjects and instead you say “If you could leave everything behind and go, where would you go?”

“Ireland” She answers in a heartbeat. “I actually have a little house there that I visit from time to time to clear my head, but I haven’t been there in a while.” There’s something more she’s not telling you but you don’t want to ruin the mood.

You go back and forth for a while telling each other funny stories from your childhoods, from her boarding school years and you even share some of the funny ones from your army days. You notice you’ve gotten pretty close and you are now sitting side by side on the floor with your back supported by the couch and she’s sitting on your right. You have your eyes closed and are smiling at the ceiling. You know she’s looking at you and it’s only making your smile bigger. She puts her feet over your lap and you put a hand on her ankles protectively. It seems like you’ve been doing this for years but in reality you only just met her yesterday. 

It’s her turn to ask you something and she seems to be hesitating but she finally gathers enough courage and says with a slight Irish accent. You know she’s been born there now and you love that she’s comfortable enough to let the accent slip.

“When are you going to ask me out?”

You know it’s serious and when you turn to look at her you can see she’s nervous.

“Do you want me to ask you out?”

“It’s not your turn to ask questions.” She responds.

You look back at the ceiling for a second and then back at her. “Look Lena, I think you are amazing, like out of this world amazing, but I am not who you deserve to be with. I wake up screaming most nights and I have a unhealthy relationship with liquor. I have a lot of demons I am fighting and it wouldn’t be fair to ask you to stand by me. You deserve something better than me.” You say with a sad smile and hope she understands.

She cups your face so you look at her and she says.

“You are a real fool you know. I don’t care about those things, I’d be a hypocrite if I did. So I’ll ask you again. When are you going to ask me out?”

Your smile has never been bigger and you finally respond. “I’ll ask you out in a second because I have something else I need to ask you right now. Will you, Lena Elizabeth Luthor, do me the honor of granting me this first kiss on the not so clean floor of our friends apartment.”

She rolls her eyes and nods with a big smile on her face but not before telling you “Who’s dramatic now?”

You put your left hand in her hair to bring her closer while your right one cups her cheek. You kiss her softly and you realize that you can taste the red wine on her lips, but it never tasted like this before and you want to drown in this feeling. You pull away slowly and are the first one to open your eyes. She has her eyes still closed and the biggest smile on her face and she says.

“You do know my name isn’t Elizabeth, right?”

You laugh “yeah I was surprised you went with it but I guess now we know you are a sucker for romance.”

You bite your lip and look her in the eyes and her eyebrow seems to be doing this magical thing that makes you heart flutter.

“Will you go out with me tomorrow night?”

She kisses you then and you both smile into the kiss.

You pull back reluctantly and say “As much as I like this, I will need verbal confirmation that you will go out with me.”

She yawns and then smiles. “Yes I will go out with you.”

“Am I boring you or do you want to go to bed?”

“Mmm..bed.”

“Okay. I am going to clean up a bit and take the couch. You take the guest room.” you say while you both get up.

“I’ve slept on these couches before and I am not going to let you do that to yourself. We are both adults. I think we’ll manage.”

You kiss her head and gesture towards the room. “You go ahead, I’ll be there in a second.”

You put the dirty glasses in the sink, and take one full of water and make your way into the bedroom. She’s change into some comfy clothes and she’s sitting on the left side of the bed. You give her the glass and she smiles at you but something seems wrong.

“Really, if you are uncomfortable, I will sleep on the couch, there’s no trouble.”

“No, no, I am fine, really.”

You don’t believe her but decide that she’ll tell you if something is really wrong. You close the light, lie down and look at the ceiling.

She lies down as well but you can hear thinking so you decide to try ease her mind.

“You know, when I was a kid, I was scared shitless of the dark.” You say laughing. “It was a stupid fear. I didn’t mind spiders or heights but if it was dark I would always find a place to hide and it would drive my mother nuts.”

You can feel her relaxing and she turns to look at you.

“So my mother made me this silly cape from a table top and my father was furious, but my mother never told me to stop wearing it. I didn’t realize at the time that they were fighting because of my stupid cape. I just knew I wasn’t afraid anymore, well at least while I was wearing the cape.” You say smiling. 

“One day, when my father was away, my mother hid my cape and asked me to come downstairs to help her with something. She said I was the only one who could help her and of course I believed her. I can’t even remember what she needed but all I knew is that I needed to help her and I didn’t need the cape to do that. Since then I’ve never been afraid of anything, well almost anything, pretty girls with killer smiles still scare the shit out of me.”

You turn your head to look at her and she’s giving you a tired smile but a smile nonetheless. 

“You want to cuddle koala girl?”

“I don’t frighten you anymore?”

“Don’t worry, I am wearing my cape underneath.”

She lies exactly like last night and you are not afraid to close your eyes tonight. You feel yourself falling asleep but you can’t help yourself.

“Just to make sure, you don’t sleep with your teaser, right?”

“No, but I might just start.”


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up with the sun in your eyes but you are happy nonetheless because neither of you seemed to have had any nightmares last night.

You frown when you see that Lena isn’t there and you hope you didn’t scare her off.

You paddle your way into the kitchen and see that there is breakfast. Lena is sitting on a stool coffee in hand and tablet in the other. She looks at you and smiles.You stretch your arms over your head and your shit rides up a little giving her a view of your abs. You round the table and kiss the top of her head and say.

“Morning beautiful.”

“Morning” she says with a smile and she doesn’t seem tired at all in spite of the fact that you barely got 5 hours of sleep. 

“Kara got us some breakfast before she left for work. I made you some coffee.” She says and she turns her head back to her emails expecting you to eat.

“Thank you. How do you feel about going to the fair for our date tonight?” You say and head perks up at the suggestion.

“A fair?” She says uncertain “I’ve never been to one before.”

“I promise you’ll love it. It’s everything you’d hate in the same place but it somehow works. There are loud children running around, people walking obnoxiously slow who are blocking the whole path, sticky foods, unusable bathrooms and my personal favorite, long lines.”

“That sounds awful. Do you want our relationship to fail that badly?

You roll your eyes amused “I promise we will have fun. I’ll have a reason to hold your hand and I’ll even win you one of those big teddy bears. We’ll go on the big wheel to see the whole city and we’ll do all those cheesy things you see couples do in the movies that make you want to carve out your eyes.”

“Self mutilation to sweeten the deal? Count me in then.” She says in a sarcastic tone.

“Stop being a prick. You won’t regret it. So I’ll pick you up at 7?” You say with a smile on your face that she can’t help but mirror.

“Sure. Now sit down and eat you still have to go to work.”

You drop her of at her place and head to the DEO. People stare at you when you make your way to the control room and you have no idea why.

Kara is the first to see you and she gasp loudly.

“(Y/N), there’s something seriously wrong with your face! Alex come have a look quick.”

“God, Kara you’re right! I think she might have caught something. I don’t know what it is, maybe some kind of alien love bug?”

“Bingo! It’s the same one you had when you started dating Maggie. (Y/N) I am sorry, but there’s no cure. For all we know, you might be happy for the rest of your life.”

“Oh, piss off you two.” You say with an exasperated smile. “Why did you all leave last night?”

The room suddenly turns somber and you know there’s only one thing that could have happened, CADMUS.

Alex is the one who starts speaking first and a series a photos appear on the screen.

“One of our AI’s discovered one of their lairs last night. Unfortunately, when we got to the scene most of their equipment and staff were already gone. However, we managed to capture two scientists and find some of their plans there. They want to plant a bomb somewhere but they haven’t managed to make it work yet and we can’t seem to figure it out either. If they make it work, the bomb will wipe out most of the city.”

You don’t even have time to react when Winn speaks.

“Supergirl you are needed downtown. A crazy looking alien with a big gun is terrorizing the city.”

“I am on my way.” Kara says while already running to the balcony.

You realize that they will need Lena to figure out the bomb so you jump into action “Alex you should go help Supergirl and fast.” You say as you start running towards the exit. “Meet me at L-Corp afterwards. I think they are going to kidnap Lena again.”

“Winn send a unit to help (Y/N)”

You run to your car and manage to text Lena before getting in.

To L: Go in the bathroom and lock the door.

You hope she will listen and she won’t try to be a hero. You speed through town running every red light and you make it to L-Corp in record time. When you get there you see a black van with the engine still on. You figure it’s a good sign since they need her alive and the van is still here. You hope you’ve got here in time.

When you get into the building you see that the guards are all unconscious so you take out your gun. You get to her floor and push the fire alarm so the elevators will stop working. You see a CADMUS agent guarding a door so you figure that’s got to be her office.

He sees you but before he can do anything you shoot him in the foot. You reach the door but when you reach for the knob another agent tackles you inside and you drop your gun. His whole weight in on top of you and you have no other choice but to headbutt him. You get one of your arms free and hit him in the temple knocking him unconscious. 

When you look towards the window you find Lena struggling against restraints but she seems relieved to see you here. There are two other agents in the room but one of them is occupied with carrying Lena over his shoulder. The other one approaches you and tries to throw a hook at you but you see it coming and you block it. You throw him an uppercut and render another one of them unconscious.

You see Lena’s taser on the table and you take it. The last man throws Lena on the couch and pulls out a knife. He tries to stab you in the gut but you block it with your left hand and tase him in the neck with your right. You can smell his flesh burning but he can’t even scream before he collapses.

You take the knife and cut Lena’s restraints.

“Hey babe, did you miss me?” You say as you take the tape from her mouth off. She’s terrified but you smile at her while you catch your breath.

“Are you okay?” She asks while she’s checking you for injuries.

The fire alarm is still on and you seem to regret your decision.

“Yes, I am fine but we need to get out of here.” You take her hand and pull her towards the exit. You find your gun on the floor and look at her. “I need you to take off your heels and prepare yourself to run down all these stairs.”

“That won’t be necessary.” She says and she makes her way towards her secretary’s desk. She pushes a button and one of the elevators comes back online.

Once in the elevator she checks you for injuries again and you do the same to her.

“I don’t think we are going to get to go to the fair tonight.” You say disappointment clear in your voice.

“If we come out of this alive I promise I’ll take you to Disneyland”

“When we get out of this, not if, you are talking me to the one in Japan.”

“Deal.”

The doors open and you sprint to your car. You make her climb in while you shoot some the tires to some cars that are approaching . When you are satisfied you get in the driver seat and turn the engine on.

“Put this on and buckle in.” You say as you throw her your bullet proof vest.

She does as she’s told and you start driving like crazy trying to lose them. They are shooting at you and you are lucky your car is bulletproof. It’s clear that they no longer care of the state Lena will be in after this car chase so you figure is time to get as far away from the city as possible before they shoot a bazooka at you.

“Baby, call Kara for me please on the intercoms.” You say to your car.

“What are you talking ab…” says Lena confused but she soon catches on.

“Calling Kara.” Says a robotic voice.

“Hey Kara. How’s it going with that alien?”

“We are just loading him up. Where are you?”

“Good, that’s good... I need you to come to the river on the south side of town right at the cliffs. And if you could hurry up that will be great. I have 5 cars following me and a helicopter so it shouldn’t be so hard to find me.”

“I’ll be there in 40 seconds.” 

“Perfect. Before I forget, remember that super dangerous thing Alex did when she jumped off the building trusting you would catch her? Yeah, I need you to catch Lena when I push her out of this car in about 30 seconds.”

“(Y/N) I won’t have time to catch you both!”

“Yeah I know. I have a plan. Just trust me.”

She slaps your arm angrily “what the fuck do you think you are doing? I am not letting you behind. There’s got to be another way.”

You look at her and smile sadly. “I know you are scared but there’s no other way. Kara can’t stop them all before they manage to blow up this car. She won’t be able to catch the car either before it hits the water and that will kill us. I really need you to be safe. I promise I’ll make it back to you and I’ll take you out and we’ll have an amazing time. Now take off your seatbelt and prepare to jump.”

You can see Kara in the mirror and you trust she’ll catch Lena. You are glad she doesn’t seem to try to stop any of the cars since it’ll be useless. You are close to the edge now so you tell Lena to open the door and you start counting down once the car leaves cliff.

“3..2..” and you push her with your feet out of the car and you jump as well.

The car explodes mid air and you hope Lena in Kara’s hands right now. You hit the water painfully because of the height but you luckily don’t lose consciousness. The water is freezing cold but that’s the least of your problems. The current is strong and you know it’s useless to fight against it. You try your best not to panic and take big breaths of air whenever you can.

You are tired and you know hypothermia will settle in soon. Unfortunately, you are not that lucky. On your way downstream you hit a log full force and all air is knocked out of you. You panic now but it only makes it worst because the current drags you underwater and you can’t stop it.

You lose consciousness soon after but you are not afraid. You are pretty sure Lena is safe and, with you dead, CADMUS will face her wrath. All the good things that have happened to you start playing in front of your eyes and you can only see her. Her smile, her laugh, her lips, her tight embraces, your kiss, they all blur together. You aren’t afraid of your dream no more and you know that, if you will be given the chance, you’ll love her with all your being. You wish you could have met her sooner at game night and you curse yourself for avoiding going on some nights.

Your heart aches and you don’t know if it’s because of your condition or because you are already missing her. You miss all the fights you will never have, all the days you would have spent in bed tangled with each other, the late night walks and the morning kisses, you miss everything you’ll never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, weird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gender do you want the reader to have? I don’t think I’ve used anything gender specific but I’ll need to soon.  
> I can try keeping it like this if you want. But it’s harder for me.
> 
> Also you need a lot of research to write a fanfic and seriously fuck that.

You are pretty sure you are dead and this is hell. You can’t move and from time to time you hear somebody crying and screaming and crying again. The voice stops after sometime but the person never leaves your side. You wonder who it is and you figure is probably Alex but she would never cry. She trusts you to too much to cry.

To top it all, you constantly have nightmares. You see your army friends dying again, you see all your friends dying and your mother getting beaten but you can’t do anything to help any of them.

Sometimes you dream of Lena and you feel somebody holding your hand. You hear her speaking and all this seems a little more bearable. You figure out that you are in a coma and you hope is medically induced because you don’t think you can wake up on your on again.

You suddenly find yourself in a dark room. You are on your knees and you are looking at your hands. There’s blood on them and your gun is heavy on your back. You try to wipe your hands but the blood won’t go away. You look up and you see Lena clearly frighten by you and you reach out but she moves away and heads towards the door.

You start screaming for her to come back, to let you explain but it’s all for nothing. You are not fast enough. The door closes and you are left alone in the dark room again. Your breathing gets heavier and you can hear a machine beeping frantically. You start screaming but then the door opens again and Lena is standing there with her hand out.

“Darling I need you to wake up now. It’s just a bad dream.”

You open your eyes then and the lights are bright. You don’t know where your mind has taken you this time but you are sweating and your breathing in still heavy.

You look around and you recognize the DEO and Lena starts screaming.

“Alex! (Y/N) is up! Come quick !”

You look at her and you can see her eyes are puffy from crying and that she’s afraid to touch you, afraid you’ll disappear. Her face looks tired and she seems older somehow with this bright neon light on her face. Your breathing calms down and you lie there looking at Lena.

You try to speak but your throat is dry and she gives you some water.

Before you know it Kara, Alex and Winn are in your room relief covering their faces.

After Alex checks your motor senses and your memory she says.

“You seem to be fine. No concussions. You have a couple of broken ribs but they will heal nicely and all you need is rest.”

“What happened after we jumped?” You ask, curious about your little stunt.

Kara is the first one to speak “As you can see, I managed to catch Lena and take her to safety. The DEO appeared soon after and we caught all the guys that were following you. Apparently, they didn’t want to take Lena anywhere because there was a high risk of me finding their base. They wanted to show her the bomb so she could fix it so they were basically running around town with it. Luckily, I didn’t zap any of their cars because I was trying to catch Lena and we can all live for another day.”

Alex looks at you with tears in her eyes.  
“When we found you, you weren’t breathing and one of your lungs was punctured because of your ribs. We almost lost you twice before you fell into a coma. It’s been 4 days since the attack. I don’t know if you remember, but you car exploded and we couldn’t save any of it, yet we managed to find your gun.”

You nod “Thank you for everything. I am really sorry for scaring you guys but I didn’t see any other way.” 

Alex comes closer and pats your arm“I am going to go tell Maggie you are okay. It’s good to have you back. Get some rest.” 

“Yeah, me and Winn are going to tell J’onn that you are fine.” Says Kara awkwardly while pushing Winn out the door.

“Oh, you are in for it now.”Says Winn as he leaves.

Both of you stay silent just looking at each other not sure of what to say.

“Hi.” you say to Lena uncertain. “Are you ready to go to Japan?”

Apparently, that was the worst thing you could have said because green eyes flash with anger and tears well up in her eyes. She slaps your arm and chokes back a sob.

“Don’t you dare laugh about this! Was your plan to fucking die? Because you did. You told me you would come back and then you almost didn’t.” She says and she starts crying.

Your heart breaks at the sight and you push yourself up and take her hands.

“Hey, hey, hey.. None of that. I don’t want to see it. I am fine and I am here, aren’t I?” You say as you take her into your arms and start stroking her hair. Her ear is on top of your heart and she’s clutching onto your medical gown.

“My plan was to protect you.” You say as you move her a bit to look her in the eyes. “I’ll always protect you and I would never leave you, okay princess?” You say as you wipe away her tears with your thumbs and smile.

She nods and you pull her a little closer to kiss her forehead. You stay like that for a second but the pain becomes unbearable. You scoot over and gesture for her to lie down with you.

She seems reluctant at first because she doesn’t want to make the pain any worse.

“Please lie down with me. You look awful. I bet sleeping in those chairs is worse than sleeping on one of Kara’s couches.”

She scoffs “I am happy to see you haven’t lost any of your charm.”

She puts her head above your heart like she always does and plays with your fingers while you stroke the back of her head in a soothing motion with your other hand.

“Thank you for being here for me while I was in a coma.” You say almost in a whisper acknowledging your situation for the first time.

“Thank you for saving my life.” She says and you think that it’s one of the stupidest things you’ve ever been thanked for.

You lay like that for a while but between you scratching her head and your comforting presence she goes out like a light.

You are tired but don’t plan on sleeping anytime soon. You’ve had enough of that hell that is your mind.

So you sit there and look at Lena, the only reason really that you are not in a coma right now. She seems peaceful and you hate that you almost couldn’t keep your promise.

Alex comes in soon after Lena falls asleep and you gesture for her to be quiet. She gives you some pain medication and tells you that you’ll be free to go home tomorrow. She sits down on one of the chairs. Something seems to be bothering her but you know that she’ll tell you when she’s ready.

“So, you and Lena? How long has this been going on?” You knew this was coming you just hoped you would have had a little bit more time. With her in your arms you know that ship sailed.

You find the whole situation ridiculous and you laugh at yourself “God, Alex, we haven’t even been on a proper date yet. We were supposed to go to the fair but look at me, I almost killed myself. I almost died before we even started. What if I die on this stupid job and break her heart? I will certainly go to hell for that if not for all the things that I’ve done.” You say as you look at the ceiling.

“Jesus, aren’t we an optimist today ? You need to stop thinking like that (Y/N) and be there for her. She barely left your side when you were in a coma. She read to you and talked to you. She was here for you.”

Alex takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“We are all afraid we won’t make it home , but we still do it. At the end of the day, even if you fail on a mission, she will take care of your wounds and she will love you for your scars not in spite of them. I know you will do the same for her. You will protect her from her mind and guilt and anybody who wants to touch her. I know you both and I also know you are perfect for each other you just have to stop being afraid of life”

You look at Lena with determination in your eyes. Then and there you take the conscious decision your unconscious mind has taken for you the day you met her. You will fight for her until your last breath.

“Thank you Alex. For being here, for always patching me up, for everything really. Tell Maggie I said hi.”

Her face brightens up instantly when you mention her fiancé and you wonder if it’s the same for you when someone mentions Lena.

“I’ll tell her. You should try to get some sleep. I really miss kicking your butt at training.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

She laughs “You already came back from the dead once Schwarzenegger, if you drive any vehicle into the training room J’onn will make sure you stay there.”

She heads for the door but stops.

“Oh and (Y/N)?”

“Hm?” You say as you take your eyes off Lena to look at her.

“This look suits you. The dating look not your face that looks as shit as always.” She laughs and she leaves.

Exhaustion caches up with you and you fall asleep around midnight.

When you wake up the next morning you see Lena pacing around speaking in mandarin. You look at her star struck and when she notices you are awake she finishes the call.

“Morning. How are you feeling?” She says concerned.

“Morning beautiful.” You say with a smile. “I don’t want to lie, I am excited to go home. I didn’t know you could speak mandarin. I can’t wait for you to talk dirty to me in different languages.”

She rolls her eyes but you can see the smile on her face. She comes over and kisses the top of your head.

“Alex got you some clothes from your locker. You are free to go.”

You get up and go to the bathroom to change and brush your teeth. Once your ready you take her hand and head towards the door. You stop and a look of confusion covers your face. Lena stops beside you and squeezes your hand.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just seem to have forgotten something.” You say and you take a step closer and peck her lips. You sigh relieved and say “okay, I think I got all I need it”.

She looks at you dumbstruck and a blush makes his way on the back of her neck.

“You coming?” You say smiling from the door.

She snaps out of her daze and follows you. She catches up with you and takes your hand. You let go of her hand and put your arm around her shoulders and pull her close kissing the side of her head. She puts her arm around your back and you make your way to the garage.

“How do you feel about Thursday night for our date?” She asks.

You raise one of your eyebrows. “Miss Luthor, are you asking me out?”

She rolls her eyes and pushes you a bit with her side. “Only if you promise not to try to kill yourself to get out of this one again.”

You laugh. “Damn, I knew you’d figure it out.”

You kiss her side of the head again. “Thursday sounds perfect.”

“Since you don’t have a car, I’ll pick you up at 8?”  
You freeze. “You’re right. I don’t have a car. Remind me why are you still dating me, again?” You ask confused.

“I want to harness your immortality, of course.”

You both laugh and get in one of Lena’s cars. You stop for breakfast and you order a ridiculous amount of food while Lena eats some strawberries scones. You talk about her work and how much she missed this last couple of days. She tries to convince you she worked from the DEO but you know she’s probably behind on her work now and it will stress her out.

When she drops you off you pull her into the building and kiss her languidly just because you can. Her breath is heavy when she leaves and you promise her a date she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Terminator joke wasn’t that bad. Every time Arnold uses that line he drives a car through a building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!!
> 
> I am sorry this took a while. I’ve been busy with New Years and then I was too sick to write anything. I hope you like it.

You spend your day watching Netflix and eating pizza. As soon as the sun is down there’s a knock on your door. You frown, you don’t have a lot of visitors but you doubt a bad guy will take the time to knock.

You go to open it, gun in hand, but you relax when you see it’s Maggie.

“Don’t shoot.” She says with her arms risen mockingly. “You’ll ruin the food and you know Kara has a sixth sense about this kind of things.”

“Last time I dropped a box of pizza she made me apologize to it for dropping it.” You say laughing. You open the door and let her in. “How do you know where I live?”

She scoffs “Oh please, we all know where you live. We just pretend we don’t so you can keep the lone wolf vibe going. Plus, I don’t know if you know this, but my fiancé is a badass DEO agent.”

“Huh, weird. I didn’t even know we were dating and now you are telling me we are going to get married.” You shrug. “Don’t be surprised if I don’t show up.”

She rolls her eyes “Come on, stop being a dick and let’s eat.”

“Long day fighting crime?”

“Ugh, it was the worst. I known I should be happy, but nothing happened and Alex wouldn’t send me a picture of you to see that you are fine, hence the free dinner.” She says gesturing to the bag in her hand.

You both pile up some food on your plates and make your way to the couch when you hear your phone buzzing.

It warms your heart to see Lena’s contact on your screen.

From L: I am just leaving work. Do you want me to get you something for dinner?

To L: No, Maggie brought me some just now but I am seriously considering kicking her out if you want to come over.

Form L: Be nice. I’ll see you tomorrow.

To L: You can’t see it but you’ve made me pout and I am recovering. You just don’t do that to a person that’s recovering.

From L: I’ll kiss the pout away tomorrow.

To L: You could kiss it away right now, just say the word.

To L: About tomorrow, dress casual, no need for anything fancy this time. Wear something comfortable.

From L: God, I don’t even want to know what you have planned.

You are startled by Maggie’s voice.

“So I am guessing that’s Lena texting you because I’ve been talking more than a villain who’s explaining you his master plan and I don’t think you’ve heard a word of it.”

You laugh. “Yeah, I am sorry. She’s just checking in.”

To L: Got to go. Maggie will kick my ass soon if I don’t stop texting you.

To L: The offer still stands tho.

You pocket your phone and start eating.

“When are you guys going out?”

“Tomorrow night. I still have to ask Kara to help me sort out some details but I know she’ll be happy to help. She a sucker for romantic things, probably more than Lena.” You say with a big smile on your face.

“I am glad to see you are excited.”

“How could I not be?”you say laughing. “I mean Maggie come on, she’s one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen, she’s smart and funny and does this thing with her eyebrow that drives me mad, she’s certainly out of my league.”you say and you seem to be considering something. “I just hope I can make her happy.”

“I am sure you will.” She says and her dimples make an appearance. “When the time comes, be sure to be the one who proposes cuz Alex already bet on her and, you know me, I had to bet against her.”

You scoff “You two are an advanced species of idiots, aren’t you? Why would you even tell me that? I am already scared shitless. I don’t need this extra pressure.”

She raises her hands defensively “I am just saying, I could use the extra pocket money.”

“You and your girlfriend deserve each other.”

“Fiancé.” She says and she points her fork at you.

You throw a napkin at her. “O just shut up and eat.”

Maggie leaves when Alex gets home from work. You are grateful that you have friends who care about you you can’t help but wonder how it’s like to have someone you can go home to and wake up with. You’ve never cared before but with Lena everything seems different.

You have a hard time going to sleep that night but not because you are scared. Your mind, much like your heart, is full of hope for what’s to come.

It doesn’t come as a surprise when you realize that this day will pass incredibly slow. You can’t work out and you are not really interested in watching mindless television.

You decide to go out and you finally buy some groceries. You buy Lena a coffee and you leave it with her secretary, Jess. She doesn’t seem to like you but you don’t mind. She probably thinks you’re unemployed or that you are there to hurt Lena. You are happy to see she has another line of defense, somebody who is probably stronger that the guards downstairs.

8 rolls around painfully slow and you jump off the couch when you hear a knock on the door. You take a second to compose yourself and open the door but you are still not prepared for what you see.

Lena’s wearing a pair of jeans with boots, a black t-shirt with Batman’s logo. She is smiling at you but she seems nervous. She has that red lipstick on that you can’t wait to smudge and her hair is put up in a messy bun. Her jaw looks sharper that ever and you can’t wait for the time when you will be able to just pull her inside and have your way with her.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t know what casual means.” You say as you close the door.

“It would have helped to know where you are taking me.” She says shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh shush, you seem to have managed just fine.” You say as you turn to her. “You look ravishing.” You say as you peck her lips and hum in content. “And your lips taste even better.”

She blushes and takes your hand. She seems less nervous now that she can see you approve. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

You follow perplexed, wondering what could it be but when you go downstairs your mouth opens in shock. It’s your car, not really, but it’s the same model and the same color. You are dumbstruck and you can’t manage to do anything else that open your mouth like a fish.

“Lena… Tha… Thank you, but I can’t accept this. I don’t even know how you got your hands on this.” You say and tears well up in your eyes.

She scoffs “Of course you can accept it. Don’t be silly. You saved my life. It’s the least I could do.” She comes close to you and sees that you are on the verge of crying. “Hey, don’t cry. This is supposed to be a happy gift.” She says and you smile sadly at her.

She wipes your tears away and you pull her even closer to kiss her softly. You stay like that, your forehead pressed to hers, and you sniffle. “Thank you. It means more than you know.”

You peck her lips once more and open the door for her. She gets in and you slide over the hood of the car. 

“Won’t doing that ruin the hood?” She asks.

“No, as long as you don’t have capes and anything like that on your ass, you should be fine.”

Before you start the engine you turn to her.

“I just remembered. I got you something as well.” You pull out of your jacket pocket a CD and hand it to her.

She laughs and reads. “Lena Luthor’s Taylor Swift mixtape.”

“Yeah, I noticed you are a big fan and I thought it was the perfect gift, but it’s clear you are better at gift giving.”

“Thank you, nobody made me a mixtape before and the pink glitter is a classic.”

You turn on the engine and look at her. “Ready to go?”

She nods and you start driving. You look at her from time to time and you can se she’s excited and she’s looking out the window trying to figure out where you are talking her.

You stop in front of National City’s Zoo and go and open the door for her.

“Here we are, my lady.”

“I don’t think we are allowed here. Do you have a key?”

“Yes I do. I come here a lot actually. I hope it’s okay, I have a couple of friends I would like you to meet.” You say uncertain.

“Aren’t your friends asleep?”

“Trust me, they are cool. They won’t mind.”

“Then lead the way.”

You take her hand and make your way inside. The whole place is dimly lit but even so you know this place as the back of your hand. You go straight to the aquarium. 

You go through a viewing tunnel of the ocean’s tank and you can see the childlike wonder in her eyes. You are holding her hand and she is dragging you as soon as a new fish catches her eye.

She stops and a herd of seahorses passes in front of your eyes.

“Did you know seahorses mate for life? They are monogamous creatures and they hold tails when they travel. See?” You say as you point to a couple.

She hums in acknowledgement and you continue walking through the tunnel. On the other end there’s a 36-meter wide viewing panel which is 9 meters tall.

In the front of the tank you’ve prepared a white couch that fits perfectly with the décor and a table.

She stops and looks at you amazed. You gesture towards the table with your head and smile. 

“Come on you must be hungry.”

“What are we having?”

“Sushi.” You say and she hits you in the arm. You laugh. “I am just kidding. We have Vegan Enchiladas and a bottle of red wine for the lady.”

“That sounds delicious.”she says with a smile on her face.

You both sit down and eat while looking at the fishes. After you finish eating she nurses a glass of red wine while you drink some water. She turns and looks at you.

“Why do you come here so much? I mean it’s beautiful but what attracts you.”

You shrug. “I used to love swimming and taking care of animals when I was little. My parents were convinced I’ll be a dolphin trainer. I probably would have been one if they told me sooner.”

“Are you afraid of the water now?” She asks intrigued with concern covering her features.

“Why, because I drowned?” You ask surprised by the question and she nods. “By that logic I should be afraid of logs not water. I was fine in the water before I hit the log.” You look at her and smile.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of nature Lena. Nature has nothing against you. People think that global warming and deforestation will kill the planet, but nature will always find a way of existing, we just won’t be there to see it.” You say and you get up. “Come with me I want to show you something else.”

You take her hand and start walking lazily towards another exhibition. The wine seems to have affected her a little and she laughs happily at a dumb joke you make.

Once you get where you want you go through a door and enter one of the tanks. 

“Are we allowed to be here?” She asks uncertain.

“Lena, meet the Quokka.” As you say this a couple of small marsupials make their way towards you.

Lena seems frighten for a second. “Why are they all smiling.” She says and she can’t help but mimic their smiles.

“The Quokka don’t have any natural predators so they don’t fear humans or other animals because they don’t need to. They are not afraid of anything even though many things can hurt them and they are considered to be the happiest animals on earth.”

She looks at you with admiration and then back to her little new friends.

“They are so cute! I want one now.” She says pouting.

She pets them for a while and then you leave their tank and go to the next place you have in mind. You are walking with a hand around her neck and you can see the wine is starting to wear off and she is getting sleepy.

“It’s getting pretty late, I want to show you one more thing and then we’ll head out.”

She nods and you pull her closer and kiss the side of her head. You stop in front of the sea otter exhibition and you can see the exact moment she sees them because her face lights up. She drags you near the tank wall and starts pointing to the otters.

“Look they are holding hands! “ she says, excitement clear in her voice.

“Yeah I know. They do that when they sleep so they won’t drift apart. Do you want to hold hands with them?”

“Can I?”

You laugh “Sure, just go over there and put your hand through the whole.” You say pointing to a special patch near the end of the tank. “If they like you they’ll hold your hand.” You say as she’s crouching down.

One of the curious otters comes soon enough and you wouldn’t be surprised if Lena would bounce off the walls in her excitement.

You get close to her and pat her on the shoulder. She looks at you surprised and takes the sharp rock you give her.

“What do you want me to do with this.” She asks confused.

“Just hand it to him.”

She puts her hand back in and the otter immediately takes it and after inspecting it pockets it in his pouch.

“Otters have favorite rocks that they use to open their food with. He clearly deems the rock you gave him acceptable. I think you made another friend today.”

She looks at you and she smiles. She gets up and kisses you softly.

“Thank you for showing me this. I really enjoyed it.”

“You are very welcomed. Do you want to go home?”

She yawns and lets her head fall on your shoulder.

“I don’t want our night to end but I doubt I’ll be able to stay awake much longer.”

“Come on then princess. Let’s take you home.” You say and you start walking towards the exit.

She falls asleep in your car before you get to her apartment. You don’t want to wake her up but you don’t know if you could carry her upstairs with your ribs still damaged.

You open her door and brush the hair out of her face. You kiss her head and she wakes up. She seems confused but soon figures out where she is and gets out of the car.

She bites her lip and she’s suddenly nervous.

“There’s this gala tomorrow that I have to attend. I would love it if you would be my date but I understand if you don’t want to be seen with me.” She says and she is suddenly interested in her boots.

You put a hand under her chin and take a step closer to her. You kiss her and look into her eyes. “It will be a honor to be your date at the gala because you are an amazing woman and I can’t wait for the people to see that you chose me as your date.” You peck her lips again and try to move away but she has none of it and pulls you closer.

She hugs you tightly but she’s mindful of your ribs. She has her arms around your lower back and her face is nested in the crook of your neck .“I had a great time tonight. I really like your friends.”

You laugh “I think they like you too. Especially the otters.” She yawns again and you reluctantly move away to look into her eyes. “Sleep tight princess.” You say and you kiss her forehead. 

“Good night darlin.” She says with a smile.

You get into your car and drive away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should really look up the animals. They are really cute.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a little angst, I am trying to build something here. I don’t like rushing into things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I am a little proud of myself.

You are allowed to come back to work the next day even though you can’t go deliver anything. You don’t mind it though, it certainly beats sitting at home and obsessing over tonight.

Winn tried to give you something to do but your mind seems to be elsewhere. You keep wondering if you are good enough for her and you know you shouldn’t, but she runs a billion dollar company and you are just an overpaid driver/killer.

Sure she seemed very happy last night and she stood by you while you were in a coma but can you compare with any of her millionaire friends? Not to mention that if this fails the whole group dynamic will go up in flames.

Since is her event she has to be there early so at least this way people won’t assume you are her date unless she wants to and you’ll be one step closer to figuring out where you two stand.

“I would really love it if you could come but I understand if it’s not your type of thing.” She said earlier today.

“Don’t be silly. My “type” isn’t what matters here. You are my favorite type and I’ll go anywhere to support you if you’d ask me.” You said and you could feel her smiling even through the phone. You knew it wasn’t much you wouldn’t do for this woman and you tried not to let it freak you out too much.

“I just want you to be comfortable but I also really want you there. If you hate it I promise I’ll try to leave early and we can go do something fun.” She paused for a second. “Soo…?”

“Soo..?”

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it but I do feel obliged to suggest a couple of other fun things I have in mind that we could do instead.”

“Do these fun things involve… I don’t know, a car or any animal?”

“Unless you put wheels on my or on your bed I highly doubt it.”

Taking with her did little to help ease your mind but you would never lie to her and you certainly can’t imagine skipping.

You arrive a couple of minutes late but it’s only because you tried to look the part. You have to admit that you didn’t make a terrible job in cleaning yourself up and, with your favorite suit on and with the glass of whiskey you drank at home, you are ready to go in and hopefully not make a fool of yourself or of Lena.

She spots you as soon as you go through the doors and you are grateful you don’t have to be alone. The moment you see her, well that’s another story. You brain seems to be unable to comprehend how beautiful she is. She is walking over to you and she’s intentionally swaying her hips.You try as hard as you can to reboot yourself but it’s really hard to pull yourself together. She takes notice of the effect she has on you and a smirk appears on her face. That’s the moment you realize you are doomed.

It really isn’t your fault. She’s wearing a black shoulderless dress with a split on her left leg. Her hair is flowing over her left shoulder and you can see her collar bone has been sculpted by God himself. She can’t be wearing a bra underneath her dress and that, combined with her red lips, is only making you more aroused.

She’s been watching you closely and she’s clearly proud of herself. Somewhere before your first stroke and your second you finally remember you know how to speak.

“Lena you… you look divine. I am sorry I just can’t seem to make my brain work. You just… You have always walked with the universe on your shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings but tonight you truly are an angel.”

She instantly blushes and you wonder if you’ve said too much but you’ve always been a sucker for a pretty girl.

“Thank you, you are too kind.”

She offers you her hand and says “Come on, I want to introduce you to the bar and then to some people.”

Glass in hand you mingle for a while and you don’t know if you should be disappointed or not that Lena introduces you as her friend.

The first time she does this a look of hurt passes your face but you say nothing. You put on a bright smile and shake their hands like nothing is wrong.

After a while it becomes too much and you excuse yourself to get yourself another drink. You wish to be alone but this certainly isn’t your night because Lena is close behind.

“Hey, is something wrong? She asks concerned.

“No nothing’s wrong, friend.” You say and you regret it instantly because it makes you sound so needy but how can you not be hurt when she already means so much to you.

Her face softens. “If it’s about me introducing you as my friend I am sorry. It’s just… We never really talked about it and this people are sharks. Like blood thirsty big teethed sharks. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. And I know… I know you can protect yourself but there’s also the paparazzi. I just didn’t know if you were ready to be all in.” She says and your face softens as well.

You take her hand and you squeeze it. “You are really cute when you ramble, did you know that?” You say as you offer her a smile “I would very much like you to be my girlfriend Lena Luthor and if you want to keep me hidden a little while longer I am okay with that.”

Her smile is bright as she says “I would very much like that as well. The girlfriend part not the hiding part but I do think it will be easier for now.”

“Very well. Now, would you like to dance like two very platonic friends or would you like to go to the bathroom and make out with me.” You say with a smile.

“I still have to be here for a while so I’d rather we danced since I don’t think we’ll ever be presentable after going into that bathroom together.” She says as she begins dragging you to the dance floor.

It didn’t feel like dancing not really. You wonder if this is how floating feels like. All you can see is her and you are mesmerized by her green eyes. Her eyes usually look like nature itself but right now they are more calm with a bit of blue in them and you are hypnotized. You move in perfect sync and you wonder if people will still think that you are friends after this. You don’t really care what they think but you’ll give Lena all the peace of mind you can. You are tempted to kiss her and you can see her eyes keep moving from your lips to your eyes and back to your lips. You don’t think you can take being this close to her and not be able to kiss her for long but she seems to be having the same fight within. You don’t know which part of her wins the fight but you are pulled into a soft kiss and you don’t really care. You rest your forehead against hers and you sway gently to the music, a smile on both your faces.

Once the song’s over you realize that all eyes are on you and you squeeze her hand in reassurance and kiss her on the cheek.

You go to the bar to get you both some drinks and as you are heading back you notice Lena going onto the balcony.

You’re standing in the doorway and you can see there’s another man with and her shoulders are tense.

“I told you I don’t want to be a part of it. I am not Lex.” She says and she turns and sees you there.

The man has none of it and aggressively grabs her hand. “This has nothing to do with Lex and you know it.”

You leave the glasses on a table and take the man’s hand off her twisting it painfully behind his back.

“Now I didn’t hear all the conversation but from what I’ve gathered Lena wants no part in it and I think that was your cue to leave. Touch her again and I’ll break your fucking arm. Do you understand?”

“(Y/N) stop it, it’s not worth it.”

“Let me go you stupid bitch.”

You push him towards the exit and he looks at you angrily but you don’t even flinch. He leaves after that and you are left alone on the balcony.

“I trust you know how to protect yourself and only ask for the same trust in return.” She says angrily.

You scoff “Lena he was hurting you, you can’t be serios.”

“It’s not about that. This people, they were born into wealth they don’t know any other way. They have entitlement in their blood. You and me, we’re different. I am the bastard kid of a cruel man and, although not many people know about it, that whole in my heart can never be filled. I’ve been pretending to be one of them for years you just need to trust me on this.” 

Your eyes sadden for a second but there is only conviction in your voice. “I may not know how this” you say gesturing around you “works but I do know you don’t need the whole world to trust you Lena. Just a few good people are enough and you have them now. You have some crazy smart, highly trained, superpowerd bunch that will go to the end of the world for you.” You say and you cup her cheek and kiss her forehead. “I think I am gonna go now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

You turn your back and leave. She doesn’t try to stop you and you are glad because you don’t know if you knew what else to tell her to convince her.

It’s a twenty minute walk to your apartment and you take the time to clear your mind. You don’t know what went wrong tonight but you won’t give up on her you just hope she won’t give up on you either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angel line is something rewritten from one of Joker’s lines to Harley Quinn and it just stuck with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot with porn... i mean porn with plot either way it’s finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the person who motivated me to continue writing and to the 3 people who constantly leave comments.

It’s a hot night tonight so you take of your jacket and roll up your sleeves. You realize on your way back home that you were probably a little hard on her. She was right. You don’t get it. You just can’t wrap your head around the fact that Lena has trouble believing in herself sometimes when, to you, she’s this magical being. Okay not a magical being exactly, she’s not a fucking unicorn, but she’s certainly more awesome that Kara and Kara is an alien so that’s saying something.

Of course you understand the masks she has to wear but going as far as letting someone hurt her so as not to upset a potential client seems a bit much.

It doesn’t really matter now, does it? You are going home alone again and your girlfriend is probably mad at you for leaving her without her date and, on top of that, she’s basically mad at you for trying to protect her. You just can’t win.

When you get on your street you notice a black limousine in front of your apartment block. Seems weird enough but who knows, maybe there’s some lucky girl who has someone waiting for her tonight and they aren’t here to kill you. It will be quite funny though if that was the guy who almost had his arm broken at the gala, just there, waiting for you. Lena would have been right then and you’d probably end up in a hospital bed again.

As you get closer you see that Lena’s sitting on the stairs with her shoulders slumped and playing nervously with her fingers.

You heart skips a beat when you see this gorgeous woman here, waiting for you. You realize your are that lucky girl tonight whose date is waiting near a limousine. You sit next to her and put your jacket over her shoulders and she jumps, slightly startled, clearly lost in her own mind.

“Hi.” You say uncertain.

“Hi.” She says bitting her lip.

You sit without saying another word just looking at each other and then you both start speaking at the same time.“I am sor-“

You both start laughing and smile at each other.

“You should go first.” You say.

She takes a breath and braces herself “I am sorry I got angry at you for trying to protect me, it wasn’t fair to you.” She says and looks in the distance lost for a second. You know she’s not done talking and you wait. She takes another big breath then looks back at you with conviction in her eyes. “These people…they always have a secret agenda… they’re dangerous and entitled and so so angry at the word…” she looks away again and laughs “they all expect me to be this crazy bitch, Lex’s little sister, Lionel’s and Lilian’s daughter. No matter what I do they all expect me either to fail or join them in their madness... It gets harder after sometime to know who’s there for you and who’s just there to watch the show and I was okay with that. I truly was. I was okay with being alone.”She says sadly her hands in fists.“But I realize things are different now.” She says and she turns to look at you. “You are different. You believe in me and think I am worth protecting for some ungodly reason. You are not a superhero who wants to see the good in people and you are not almost invincible, yet you’ve never had a second thought about protecting me. You’ve seen shit and you know people are evil. If I managed to make a believer out of you it means I am doing something right. So thank you and I am sorry for reacting the way I did.”

You take her hand and unclench her fist. You wonder just how hard it is for her to let people in but you can see she’s trying. “I am sorry this happens to you but you were also right and I need to apologize. It’s true, I don’t know how that world works and I am sorry for that but I am trying to figure it out. Something I know for sure though is that you are not your family and even if this people raised you, you are not them.” You look away in the distance and even though this is a serious moment a smile creeps on your face. “To me, you are Lena. Nothing more and nothing less.You are this incredibly hot irish genius who’s only crazy part is the fact that she gives me the time of day. You have me and Kara and Alex and all the superfriends and I wish I had some parental figure to share but you can always be adopted by Eliza like we all were.” You look back at her and she’s already looking at you with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. “You are not alone anymore and you’ll never be alone again. That I know for sure.” You say and you brush away one of her tears. You can see she’s trying her hardest not to cry and it breaks your heart. You squeeze her hand to reassure her and intertwine your fingers.

“I know.I am trying to get used to the idea.” She says sighing and looks in the distance trying to compose herself.

For a while you just sit there shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand and you know it’s not perfect but your girlfriend is not mad at you anymore and hey, you have a girlfriend, so that’s an improvement on your part.

You sense she’s looking at you and you can’t help but break into a smile. “What?” You say and you turn to look at her.

The eyebrow makes an appearance and the smirk is soon to follow.“Soo…?”

“Soo..?” You say and you know that look means nothing but trouble.

“You think I am hot?” 

You laugh and you shake your head. “Smoking hot and crazy beautiful.” You say as you kiss the side of her head. You stand up and pull her to her feet.

“Do you want to come in?”

She doesn’t hesitate.“Let me tell my driver to go home.”

Even though you are almost the same hight because of her heels she still has to reach up to peck your lips.

She comes back up and you take her hand her lead her upstairs. You make your way trough the dark to your room and once inside you want to go turn on a light but she pulls at your hand and your lips crash together.

It’s truly magical you’d say if anybody were to ask you. Her lips are soft but demanding and when you slip your tongue into her mouth you can hear a moan escape her lips. Your hands are in her hair keeping her in place. Your breath is heavy and her arms are working fast at the buttons of your shirt.

You suddenly remember why you’ve been avoiding this for so long when all you want to do is hear her scream your name. You still her hands and rest your forehead on hers, your breathing still heavy.

“Is something wrong?” Pupils blown but with concern in her voice nonetheless. You shake your head no.

“I..just..my body’s..” you try and you can feel your eyes watering.

She seems to understand what you mean and kisses your hands and turns around. She gestures for you to unzip her dress. The only light in the room is the moon shining on her skin and you feel like you are about to uncover the secret of the universe or some other cliché you’ve heard people say in moments like this that you’ve never understood before. You take a step closer and she gathers her hair on her left side. As you begin unzipping her you become mesmerized with the contrast between the dress and her skin and begin kissing behind her right ear. As you go lower you realize that you were right when you thought that she’s wasn’t wearing a bra and just like that her dress pools at her feet and you just forget how to breath all together.

She turns around in her underwear and comes even closer to you somehow. You don’t move away this time, you know you couldn’t even if you would. She begins unbuttoning the rest of your shirt and lets it slide off the rest of the way.

You stare at her waiting for a reaction but her smile never flatters. She begins tracing the scars with her fingers. First the ones on your arms from different knife fights, then the one on your stomach from when somebody finally managed to slice you, then the bullet whole in your shoulder. She stops and kisses right about your heart and you lose it then.

You put your hands in her hair and pull her in and soon enough you’re back at kissing her hungrily. You palm her ass hard and lift her up. You don’t know if it’s the show of strength that she likes but you get a moan out of her either way. Her hands are in your hair and you move to put her on the bed. You know you are still wearing too many clothes but nothing could make you take your hands of her now.

You stop kissing her for a second and she starts kissing your neck. You breath is heavy on her ear and that is just spurring her on. You can’t catch your breath so you put your left hand in her hair and pull gently stilling her movements and bring your mouth to her jaw and start kissing her. You can hear her whimpering and you can feel the heat coming from between her legs. Her nails are scratching at your back and you wish she would leave a mark. It would be the most beautiful scar in your collection. You continue downwards nibbling at her skin, one hand in her hair and the other one on her hip and you can feel her growing impatient. You reach her breasts and move your left hand to squeeze one of them while your mouth latches on her right nipple. You swirl your tongue around and bite gently and she lets out a sound close to a growl. Her hands are in your hair now and she’s pushing you downward where she needs you the most and you decide she’s had enough torture for one night.

You kiss your way down her stomach and when you reach her hips she eagerly pushes them off the mattress so you can take off her last piece of clothing. You would make fun of her for being impatient if you weren’t as eager as her to taste her.

Her underwear is ruined and she is soaking wet. You can smell the arousal and, as you put your hand around her legs to keep her steady, a heat wave comes your way. You know she’s close. For the love of God you are close and she hasn’t even touched you. You take her clit into your mouth and suck gently as her back leaves the mattress, a hand still in your hair and one gripping the sheets tightly. You look at her. Her lips are solen, her cheeks flushed, she’s breathing heavily and she’s looking at you with her pupils blown, no sign of green in her eyes.

After some close exploration and different patterns you’ve had enough. The sounds she’s making will repeat in your head every time you find yourself with a hand down your pants and in every dream you’ll ever have. You flick your tongue more rapidly and push it flat against her clit and she closes her eyes tightly cries out in pleasure. Her back falls down on the mattress again and her breathing is heavy.

You take off your pants unable to resist the heat anymore and crawl up the bed. Because of the sweat her hair stick to her face and realize you’ve taken down another mask of hers. You kiss her forehead and lay down beside her just looking and waiting for her to come down to earth again.

“You know staring is considered impolite.” She says without opening her eyes facing the ceiling.

Hear breathing is still heavy and your face breaks into a smile. “Not if it’s art I am looking at.”

“Always with a quick remark.” She says and she smiles too.

“I am just impressed you can still speak.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I thought it was all in my head for a second there.” She says and she turns on her side to look at you.

She puts a hand behind your head to bring you closer and you go willingly. She intertwines your legs and an appreciative sound leaves her lips when she feels how wet you are. She kisses you slowly and her hand leaves your hair and moves downward. She hums appreciatively when she touches your abs and you know she wants to look but can’t stop kissing you. Her hand finally reaches your underwear and she moves you on your back. As soon as she makes contact with your clit your breathing stops all together and she starts kissing your neck. Soon enough she slips two fingers inside you and your soul leaves your body. You try to focus on something but wit her mouth on your neck, fingers pushing slowly inside you and the tumb on your clit you come embarrassingly fast and you don’t mind it at all.

When you gather the strength to open your eyes again you can see her looking at you with a smile on her face.

“You know staring is considered impolite.” You say mockingly.

“I’ve been known to miss behave.”

“A rebellious Luthor, who would have thought.” You say chuckling. “Come here.” You say and she moves up and gives you a kiss before arranging herself on top of you. Her ear is on your heart and you’re massaging her scalp. You know she’ll fall asleep soon since she’s practically purring like a cat.

“Good night princess.” You whisper.

“ m’night.”

You put a sheet around you two and fall asleep easily soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I do have more chapters coming, probably another fluffy chapter and then we’ll see. If you have any suggestions tell me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the day after and the superfriends. A chapter full of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this takes so long but I am behind on my work. Next chapter will be up sometime in the weekend and I am really excited for it. It will be a lot more angst in it and I can’t wait.

You never really liked sleeping with someone in a bed before. It’s always been too much for you. Your arm would go numb or hair would be in your face and you’d have to eventually move away. You’d most often than not scare people and wake them up during the night because of your nightmares. You don’t think there’s someone out there who could sleep through your screaming.

You’ve tried your best to avoid sharing a bed and since lame excuses don’t really work in a relationship, one night stands are mostly all you know.

Relationships are new to you but you seem to manage so far. All things considered, walking up rested and happy to see that there’s someone next to you has never happened to you before.

It’s almost 10 when you wake up and that’s a personal record for most hours spent asleep in a while. You imagine being a CEO with weekly attempts on your life doesn’t bring much sleep to her either so you are glad to see that Lena is still asleep.

You text the little café downstairs to bring you breakfast when you hear her stirring. She turns and lies on her side with her face towards you. She’s probably awake and you can’t help but brush her hair out of her face and pull her closer. Eyes closed, her face breaks into a smile nonetheless. You have your hand on her ass but it’s nothing sexual about it, you just wanted her to be closer. Your faces are inches apart and you have the same goofy smile on your face as hers. When she opens her eyes you realize that her eyes change depending on her mood and lightning and you can’t wait to uncover all the shades. Last night at the gala they were a vibrant green and then, when clothes started coming off, they were almost black. Now, her eyes look like a forest at sunrise and they have every bit of the hope you’d expect when starting a new day.

“Good morning.” She says with her voice rough from sleep.

“Morning princess.” You say and her smile grows a little bigger. You cup her cheek and kiss her softly but before anything can go any further she pushes you away.

“Morning breath.” She says reluctant.

You nod and turn onto your back. “There’s everything you need in the bathroom if you want to shower and brush your teeth.” You say with your eyes closed. It’s not that you don’t want to look at her but she’s naked and you really don’t need to be more aroused than you already are.

You can feel her moving but you don’t expect for her to be straddling your hips. Your hands move instinctively to her hips and you open your eyes just in time to see her coming down to kiss you. Her hands are in your hair and her tongue is in your mouth morning breath be damned.

When she pulls away you slowly open your eyes to see her smiling at you.

“I declare this to be the best morning ever.” You say and she laughs. You squeeze her hips and then put your hands behind you for support so you can sit up and be closer to her. Her arms are on your shoulders and you are both smiling happily at each other.

She gestures with her head towards the bathroom. “Do you want to join me for a shower?”

You open your mouth to speak but there’s a knock at the door.

“Damn humans and their need for sustenance.” You say as you fall back on the mattress and close your eyes.

She laughs and gets up. “Don’t put too many clothes on when you answer the door. I’ll take a quick shower and be out in a second.”

You look at her when she goes into the bathroom and curse the man who’s knocking at your door again.

You pay for the food and you put it on the counter. You pick up your phone and start checking your notifications. There’s a text from Alex asking you if you want to come hang with the gang tonight at the bar and you send her back a thumbs up. As you close the app Lena comes back and puts her arms around you. You smile dumbly when you feel her kissing your shoulder blade.

“Did you find everything you needed?” You ask.

“Yes, but I highly doubt your shower could have accommodated both of us and what I had in mind.”

You laugh. “We can’t all be billionaires Lee. “ You say as you turn around. “You have food and coffee to keep you occupied while I enjoy a normal people’s shower.” She moves up to kiss you but you turn your head and she kisses your cheek instead.

“Still didn’t brush my teeth.”

She drops her head on your shoulder and you put your arms around her kissing the top of her head.

“The sooner I go the better. We can start out two day holiday then.”

“Holiday?” She asks and her brows furrow in confusion.

“A holiday is like a normal day but you don’t work and you do nothing instead. I hear it’s extremely relaxing.” You say.

She slaps your arm and says grinning. “I know what a holiday is you asshole.”

“You seemed confused.” You say mimicking her smile. “Come on, it will be fun. There’s no villains and no L-corp emergency. I am sure your company will survive without you this weekend.”

She bites her lip in though.”Okay.”she says after a while. “I still need to send out some emails so I think we should enjoy this holiday at my apartment.” She says with a smile on her face.

“As you wish.” You say and you kiss the top of her head again. “I’ll shower and we’ll go. Do you want to go to the bar tonight with the gang?”

“Sure, what better thing to do than get drunk when you are on vacation?”

You go shower and pack some comfortable clothes to spend your day in. You pack Lena’s dress as well and find her something that might fit her for the ride to her apartment. When you come out of the room she’s sitting on the couch with her phone in hand. You throw the clothes in her face and laugh when she jumps startled. The eyebrow makes an appearance and you know you fucked up. She gets up as you sit down on the couch and she begins taking off her pants in front of you.

“Can’t you go change in the other room?”you say already unable to take your eyes off her.

“You didn’t mind me being naked last night.” She says innocently but you can see is all a ruse.

She prepares herself to take off her tank top and you know she’s not wearing a bra because her nipples are already showing through the material.

“Lena if you don’t stop right now we will never leave this apartment before dinner.” You say as you close your eyes but smilie nonetheless.

When you open your eyes again she’s straddling your hips in her underwear with her arms around your neck and your arms on her hips. You see her smiling at you and you can’t help but smile back at her.

“You’re one of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” You whisper and you can see the blush making it’s way on her neck. “And now you should prepare for trouble.”

“And make it double.” You hear her whispering before your lips crash together. It makes your heart beat a little faster knowing this magnificent creature in your lap is actually a big nerd. You wouldn’t be surprised if you found out that she knows the names of all the pokemons but right know you only want to hear her scream your name.

You kiss her deeply and when you both stop for air you move her on her back. You take a second to take of your shirt while she unbuttons your pants, both panting.

You fall back down on top of her and start massaging her breast with your hand and start swirling your tongue around her nipple. She’s moaning loudly and you can’t help but rip her panties off her. She’s wet already and looking for something to ease the tension between her legs so you enter her with to fingers and a sound completely animalistic leaves her throat. You push yourself upward to look at her and she starts kissing your neck while your pumping in and out of her. You know exactly the moment when you find the spot because she bites painfully into your shoulder and then falls back on the couch breathing rapidly. You start kissing her neck then and with your thumb on her clit she comes almost instantly. You can still feel her walls pulsating around your fingers when you slowly slip out. She whimpers at the feeling and you can’t help but bring your fingers up to lick them clean. 

It’s not that hard to imagine how your day goes from there. Between having sex, eating pizza and napping on the couch, the day practically flies by you. You know that, with time, the masks will continue to fall off but for now it’s enough to learn every place on her body that makes her pull your hair a little harder and scream a little louder.

You’re watching a documentary now and she’s lying on top of you with a blanket draped around you. You are drawing mindless circles on her back when you feel her turning.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks.

“What are you talking about? I am watching the documentary with you.” You say dumbfounded.

“No you’re not.” She says convinced.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because I am not watching it either.” She says and you start laughing.

“What are you thinking about then?”

“I was wondering how it would have been like for us to have met sooner.” She says her smile never leaving her face.

You snort. “That’s a really big thought for a Saturday afternoon. I was thinking something more like Chinese for dinner, yes or no? And damn my girlfriend is so beautiful, how can I not screw this up.” You say and she starts laughing.

“Chinese sounds great.”

“By sooner you mean at game night or sooner like when we were kids or in high school or something?”

“High school.”

You pretend to think for a second and say this with a straight face. “I was too cool when I was a teenager to hang out with nerds I am sorry but it wouldn’t have worked out.”

That earns you another punch.

“I am kidding, I am kidding.” You say laughing.

“I’ll have you know I was quite the rebel when I was a teenager.”

“I can’t imagine you any other way.” You look at the ceiling and think for a second and then look back at her. “Truth be said, I probably would have fallen in love with you and proceeded to do something incredibly stupid to make you notice me, like I don’t know, jump off a cliff with my car. Your mother would have fucking hated me and that would have amused you infinitely, but in the end we’d have had to take it our separate ways and that would have broken my heart. I like to think you would have been pretty upset too.”

“So you admit you did that to impress me.” She says trying to change the subject, realizing how much truth there is in what you said.

“Everything I do is to impress you. It’s not my fault that’s what managed to do it you psycho .” You say laughing.

She smiles for a second and then looks at you with a serious expression on her face.

“I think you would have broken my heart too.” She says in a whisper and turns her attention back to the television.

You continue to trace mindless patterns on her back and try to focus on the television but after a while you give up and just look at her. She’s right, you weren’t watching, but you aren’t ready to tell her what you were thinking yet either.

When the show is over you get up and take a shower. You decide it’s best to drive to Lena’s so she can change before going to the bar and pick up food on the way.

When you get to her apartment you realize private parking is the best. There’s paparazzi waiting for her in front of the building and it completely slipped your mind. You were in your own happy bubble and you forgot of the world for a second. That has never happened to you before.

After you park the car you look at her and you can see she’s uncertain. You take her hand and squeeze it in reassurance.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just forgot about them for a second.” You say and she gives you a breathless laugh.

“To be honest, I did too. I am glad that I am on holiday and I have no idea what they’ve written.” She says smiling.

“What ever it is I am not going anywhere.” You say as you kiss her hand. “Now come on, let’s go, the food is getting cold.”

She nods and gets out of the car and you follow her upstairs. Her apartment is nice, spacious, modern. Everything you’d expect it to be. Doesn’t really feels like someone is living here though. There’s no photos and no clothes lying around. Everything is in place but for a glass of wine in the sink. You have to admit the couch on the balcony and the glass walls in the living room are certainly a nice touch but it seems lonely nonetheless. There’s no reason for you to go into her bedroom so you make yourself comfortable on the couch. You don’t think anything is different in her room though. Your apartments are much alike in a way. You don’t know if she just doesn’t care for it or is something deeper. She might be afraid to get attached to it or maybe she doesn’t know how a home is supposed to look like.

You sit in front of the massive television and pick a random show to watch while she gets ready. She tells you she’ll be out in a second so you decide to heat up the food. You figure out where everything is quite easily and set up the table. It feels domestic and you can actually imagine doing this with her which is quite frightening. You never really considered this option for you before but it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

“What are you thinking about?” She says from the doorway.

You are startled for a second but don’t let it show. A smile creeps on your face when you see her.

“Nothing, I am just… I don’t know… I just feel content, happy even. To be honest I don’t really know what to do with myself.”

“Me neither.” She says as she comes closer and kisses your cheek. “But we’ll figure it out together, right?”

“Between a genius and a soldier, I like our chances.” You say with a bigger smile.

“Me too, just no freaking out and no lying.”

“Easy.” You say and then you kiss her.

You eat slowly, looking at each other and talking about everything that comes to mind. You learn more about her childhood but nothing too complex, nothing about her family, just silly stories about experiments she used to do and people she used to know.

When you finish eating you wash the plates as she dries them and you tell her about your passion for cars and how you used to drive around to escape your house. She listens closely and asks questions when needed and you end up making out with her on the counter after a while. 

Both your phones start ringing and your head drops to her shoulder. She’s playing with your hair and you’re both completely ignoring your phones. Your head falls in the crook of her neck and you kiss her there and breathe her in.

You sit like that until your phone starts ringing again and you look and see that it’s Alex calling you. You peck her lips and answer it but you don’t take your eyes off Lena.

“Hey (Y/N). We just got to the bar. Do you know where Lena is? Kara couldn’t reach her all day and she’s thinking about swinging by her apartment to check on her.”

“Hey Alex. Lena’s with me but I bet you already knew that. We’re on our way I promise.” You say and you can hear her laughing. “Oh, grow up.” You say as you hang up. 

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” She says pecking your lips.

“You know Kara’s going to walk in on us having sex one day.” You say instead.

She laughs and says. “Sooner than you think. Alex was thinking about putting a sign on her window.” 

You move away laughing and she leaves and comes back wearing lipstick.

“Ready to go?” She asks.

“Yeah.” You say opening the door for her. “I think I should start caring wet tissues.”

“What for?” She asks confused.

“I just don’t think I can pull off that shade of lipstick as good as you and we both know it won’t stay on your lips.” You say as you take her hand and start walking.

There’s paparazzi there when you leave the building and you move protectively in front of her and open the door to the cab.

She turns to look at you when the cab starts driving away.

“They’ll leave you alone in no time once something else grabs their attention. Some celebrity is bound to do something soon. You can flip them off if you want so they can’t use the photos.” She says in a breath.

“Hey, hey, hey. No freaking out. It’s okay, I don’t mind it. I get to enjoy being famous without any of the perks.” You say and she laughs.

“Thank you.” She says relived as she takes your hand.

“You have nothing to thank me for, don’t be silly.” You say squeezing her hand.

You get to the bar and everyone is already there. Alex and Maggie are all over each other, Kara seems to be drinking alcohol for once and Winn and James are arguing about something stupid probably. You gesture for Lena to go ahead while you grab something to drink for the two of you. When you reach the table all eyes turn to look at you.

“You owe me 20 bucks, moron.” You hear Alex say.

“And why is that agent Trouble?” You ask as you take your seat next to Lena.

“You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a few more days.”

You snort. “Of course not. Have you seen Lena?” You say and you can see her blushing.“So what are you going to do with the winnings detective Dimples?”

“Oh it wasn’t me this time and would you stop calling me that! It was little Danvers here.”

“Oh no, I can already see the titles.” You say gesturing with your hands. “Beloved hero struggles with gambling addiction.”

“It wasn’t like that.” You hear Kara say with a huff. “It was a sure thing. It was Lena. I know Lena and I know you.”

“Look darling, your best friend thinks you’re easy.” You say with a devilish smile on your face.

“I do not!” Says Kara with a raised voice. “I just.. I think you’re good for each other that’s all.” She says and everybody starts laughing.

“It’s okay Kara, (Y/N) is just messing with you.” 

The night progresses from there. You are never too far away from Lena, always touching each other somehow and, as the alcohol keeps flowing, your need for closeness becomes borderline indecent.

When you are sure Kara isn’t paying attention at you two you whisper filthy things in her ear but her Luthor mask never betrays her. You weren’t sure at first if she was enjoying it but you know now it’s all a façade since her hand keeps moving upwards on your thigh.

You get up and kiss the side of her head. 

“I am going to get us another round.”

She nods and you make your way to the bar. You are starting to reach your limit but that’s for future you to worry about. It takes a while before someone finally notices you and comes to take your order. Your back is turned at the table and you are waiting patiently for your drinks when someone bumps into you. You recognize her immediately and regret drinking so much.

“I am so sor- (Y/N) hi!”

“Barbara Gordon, what brings you to town?” You say lamely.

“You know, criminals, wouldn’t want the girl of steel to get all the credit. How’ve you been (Y/N)?” She says moving closer.

“Life’s been treating me well. I’ve only died once this year.” You say chuckling.

“I am glad to see you breathing and I am actually happy to have run into you. I was actually looking for someone to help me relieve myself of some of the stress.” 

“I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not your girl.” You say to her but that doesn’t stop her from putting her hand on your arm.

“Come on. We’ll have fun, just like the old times.”

You take a step backwards and grab your drinks.

“Look Barbara, it’s really good to see you and all but I am not that person anymore. I am in a relationship and I am happy for maybe the first time ever. She’s amazing and this” you say gesturing with a finger between you “it doesn’t interest me no more. I doubt there’s someone out there that could make me give her up.” She looks shocked for a second but a smile creeps up on her face soon after.

“Well I’ll be damed. I didn’t think this was possible. She really must be something else if she managed to make you believe in monogamy.”

“She really is. It was good seeing you.”You say as you turn around with a smile on your face but not even a step later you bump into Lena.

“Oh, hi Lee. Sorry this took so long.” You give her one of the drinks and she’s looking at you awestruck. You take a sip of your drink and realize you are much drunker than you thought but Lena’s here now and you don’t really care.

“You know Batwoman?” She asks confused.

“Who Barbara? Yeah, we go way back.”

“And you just refused her?”

“Well of course. Should I have not?” You say swaying a little. “I am confused. No, I take that back. I am drunk. Are you mad at me?” You try to gather your thoughts but you have no idea what’s going on. Your brows furrow in concentration but you take a look at her and your face breaks into a smile. “You look very beautiful tonight have I told you that? It has nothing to do with you being mad at me I just don’t think I’ve mentioned it tonight and you really look beautiful like all the time.”

You don’t really know what you’ve said but something has to have been right because Lena’s pulling down to kiss you. You stop reluctantly soon after.

“I am sorry Lee but I am way too drunk to make out. I am starting to think you’re the sun because the room starts spinning when you kiss me. Wait.. that’s not right. That means that I am a planet not that you are my sun.”

She starts laughing and takes the drink out of your hand.

“Come on, it’s time to go home.”

“You sure? You seemed to be having such a good time.”

“Yeah I am sure. I want to take you home now.”

“Okay. I think I’ll need all the help I can get cuz I am super drunk.” You say slurring your words a bit. “Super.”

You don’t really know what happens next. You only see flashes of things. You getting out of a car. You tripping in the hallway with you and Lena both laughing. You drinking a glass of water. Lena looking down at you with a smile on her face and brushing your hair. She laughing again.

You don’t remember much after that but you feel happy and safe and that’s usually good. When the morning comes though, you start regretting ever being born.

You grumble your way into existence and are thankful to see that the room’s dark. You have ashes in your mouth and your head is pounding horribly. You turn your head and regret your decision immediately. You hear someone laughing and you realize the sheets are too nice for you to be at home so you realize you are probably at Lena’s.

“Good morning, darling.” She says in a soft voice.

“There’s nothing good about this morning. Have you seen my gun? I need you to shoot me to put me out of my misery.”

She laughs. “Stop being so dramatic. There’s pills and water on the nightstand.”

You get up and take them slowly. You chug the water and look at yourself. You are only in your underwear and even though it’s usually what you sleep in, you can’t help but feel a little underdressed.

She seems to be noticing your discomfort and gives you a shirt. “I am sorry. You were pretty insistent last night that your clothes had to come off because your girlfriend loves your muscles very much and you like making her happy. I couldn’t really say no to you.”

“Ugh, give me the gun, I’ll do it myself.”

“Shut up, it was cute and I do love your muscles.” She says kissing your cheek.

“I don’t want to head anything else.”

You get up and make your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you come out there’s breakfast on the nightstand and hot coffee.

“Thank you. This morning is starting to become bearable.” You say as you approach her and kiss her softly.

“Room service is a must on vacation.” She says smiling.

You finish eating and you feel slightly better after. You turn to her and you look at your hands embarrassed.

“I am sorry I got so drunk last night. I don’t know how it happened.”

“It’s okay. You were having a good time and I did too. I told you, you were very cute. There’s nothing to worry about.”

You try to remember everything that happened last night when it hits you.

“Oh my god, Barbara, did she say anything to you? I swear to god I am gonna..”

“No, she didn’t tell me anything, well, nothing bad. She just told me that I am special and she told me to be careful.”

“I am sorry Lee. She can be… intense.. but I would never.”

“I know. You made it pretty clear last night. I do think she ment careful more in the sense of don’t hurt her or I’ll break your neck. Which is fine, really, I just didn’t expect you to have dated Batwoman.”

“I wouldn’t call it dating. She’s a superhero she doesn’t date. She has itches that need to be scratched and we happened to be itching in the same places. It was a lifetime ago anyways. I hope you are okay with that.”

“The past is the past. I am glad to be part of your present.”

You nod and spread yourself on the bed.

“I am going to be super productive and take a nap to make this hangover go away. Do you perhaps want to join me?”

“Yes I will cuddle with you but I can’t sleep. I still have some work to do and this way we’ll enjoy some time together when you wake up.”

“Okay.” You say and you position yourself in such way that she wouldn’t wake you when she will eventually leave.

She doesn’t leave though. She falls asleep next to you and you find her sleeping when you wake up some time later. Not wanting to wake her up, you close your eyes and fall asleep again your hangover cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I will spellcheck the chapter in the morning I am too tired right now. Coments, kudos and suggestions are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after a couple of months. It’s angsty and fluffy and I am proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the chapter I had in mind at the beginning of the week but that chapter is coming too in the near future and I am very excited for it.

It’s mid November and everything is going great with you two. The weather has been getting colder and that only means that you’ve spend more time inside. It’s been more than 4 months now and even though you’ve had your fights they’ve always been with the other’s best interest in mind.

You’ve convinced her after a couple nasty arguments to spend Sundays at home and she has made you promise you’d spend as much time in the command center as possible now that you’ve been cleared to be on the field again.

Most weeks you spend two nights together. You usually spend your Saturday night and another night a week at hers since is closer to both the DEO and L-corp. You don’t really care about where you spend your time together. Her penthouse is clearly better than your apartment and you enjoy the view. She installed a new AI in her home before Halloween and you’ve had your fun with it. Her name’s Athena and you love finding bugs since most of them are really funny and it drives Lena mad sometimes when you get bored and start having full on conversations with her.

You haven’t reached the point of leaving things over yet even though you know she’s been stealing some of your clothes. Your relationship is slow and good and healthy, everything you could hope for. You are happy and you try your hardest for her to be too.

You’ve never had any nightmares with her somehow but you know that will soon change because the anniversary is coming soon. You haven’t told her about it yet and you don’t plan to but you have to find an excuse for not seeing her this weekend.

You were almost going to get away with it without lying or hiding because she was supposed to leave this weekend but the whole thing fell apart. Something about the conference being canceled, you don’t really know, you haven’t been able to focus lately. You haven’t been able to do anything really.

You’ve tried to stop sleeping altogether on Thursday but after a successful apprehension of an alien which was twice your size it was hard to stay awake. The nightmares are impossible to endure this time of year and sleep deprivation makes everything worse. You should have made your peace with it, it’s been years, but everything repeats itself every year.

You can’t drink because you have to work so there’s no escaping it this time. You’re the shell of the person you were a week ago and it’s getting harder to hide it. Alex is the only one that knows what’s going on but she respects you enough not to say anything. She’s made it her mission to help you get through this without actually stepping on your toes. She’s been the one who has been reminding you to eat.

Thankfully this dreadful day is finally here. There’s a high chance of rain today and the weather outside perfectly reflects your mood. Lena’s been texting you all morning but you haven’t had it in you to respond. She’s asking if you are okay because she has noticed that you’ve been distant and wondering if you are coming over tonight. You want to tell her it has nothing to do with her but that would be a cliché and would probably make her panic. The other option is to tell her that you are okay but that would be a lie so you say nothing instead.

You’ve gone through the motions of your morning routine without thinking much of it and got dressed in black, the only outfit acceptable when going to a cemetery. Your whole day seems to be a montage of people walking without any purpose, a black sky and muddy streets.

The cemetery is the same as always. Row upon row of white marble tombstones all rising from the perfectly cut grass. Each one is perfect, polished and exactly the same as all of the others, except for the name it bores. They are lined up perfectly with those in front and behind, a city block for the dead. How Arthur would have hated this place; he who loved everything eccentric and unique, obscure music and poetry. He had a beautiful life ahead of him, a girl waiting for him at home. He would have had the perfect suburban life. Now he lies in this exalted place, a fresh white rose every day on his grave. Your hands are empty as you pass through, but for the flowers he loved to read about so much. He has always been fascinated by flowers with thorns, you imagine that’s why you’ve gotten along so well.

He served with you in the army but he was your best friend long before that. He was the first person you’ve ever told you were gay. His face was full of understanding while you were crying next to him. He hugged you so tightly every broken piece fell back into place in that moment. He’s been the only one who you’ve told about your mother and the one who helped you with your injuries when you got into that fight with your father. He was your rock and he had your back and protected you like a real brother would. He always kept the spirits up, a truly funny and amazing guy. You probably would have dated if it wasn’t for you playing for the other team.

You start walking and keep a steady count, one hundred twelve across, forty nine down. When you reach him you can see nothing has changed. “Here lies Arthur Curry – loving husband, son and brother”. That is all it says in honor of this magnificent man you’ll never get to see again, the one who saved so many and died so young. There’s nothing but anger and grief inside you and exhaustion catches up with you and you fall to your knees. There’s nothing left for you to say, you’ve been here too many times. You’ve cried and screamed and cried again but it was all in vain.

Tears are running down your face again against your will. You are on your knees trying to remember everything about him to keep his memory alive, eyes glued shut. You hear a thunder and rain starts pouring down. How fitting.

You haven’t brought an umbrella but something is wrong because the rain isn’t touching you. You turn your head and you can see Lena towering above you with an umbrella in her hand. She puts an arm on your shoulder and a sob escapes your throat. She’s looking forward with tears in her eyes not meeting your eyes and you’re grateful. You don’t think you could have had the power to look at yourself in the mirror again if you saw pity in her eyes.

The rain stops soon after and so do your tears. You pull yourself to your feet and gratefully take the pills, water and tissues she offers. You stare back at the grave and she puts an arm around you while you put your arm on her shoulders and kiss the side of her head. You know she won’t say anything before you do and you are grateful for the silence.

Nothing happens for a while. You sit in silence, looking at his grave and you know she’d stay here all day with you. You can hear someone running towards you and you turn your head and step in front of her protectively.

The man stops in front of you and breaths heavily.

“Oh thank God you are still here.”

Anger flashes in your eyes and with your voice hoarse you scream at him.

“I told you not to come here ever again!”

“You cut me off, what did you expect me to do? The only thing I know about you is that you are here every year on this day. I am your brother and I only know you are alive because your girlfriend is famous. We are family (Y/N). I am sorry for what I did, I want to make things right.”

“You are not my brother!” You say trying to control your anger. “You had your chance to be and you wasted it when you saw our mother get beaten and did nothing. When you didn’t come to her funeral because you were too busy being high out of your mind.” Tears make their way into your eyes. “My brother’s lying there” you say pointing to Arthur’s grave “7 feet under. He was a good man. You may be related with me by blood but you are not my family. Lena is my family. You are a stranger. Now leave and never come back here again or I swear to God I will shoot you.” You say pushing him backwards.

He doesn’t leave though. You’ve done this before and he knows you wouldn’t hurt him like your father would, but luckily Lena’s here with you. When he tries to speak again Lena cuts him off.

“Do you want to get shot? Leave! I won’t tell you again.”

He makes another step towards you and a smirk appears on Lena’s face. Before you can even react he’s lying face first in the mud. She tased him and he didn’t even see it coming. He’ll be out for a while but you know he’ll be okay.

You look at her and she’s looking back at you uncertain. You laugh and with a smile on your face, you take her hand.

“See Arthur, I am doing alright, somebody else has my back now.” You say as you kiss her hand.

“Always.” She says and she squeezes your hand.  
“You are my family too, I hope you know that.” She adds and you give her a smile.

“You know you could get in trouble for this?” You say instead.

“It was worth it. My girlfriend would never let me go to jail anyways.”

Your smile gets a little bigger for a second and the noise in your head stops. This moment feels like a breath of fresh air and you cherish it. 

You step over him and start walking back towards the entrance, your brother still lying there unconscious. You reach her car and get into the passenger seat.

“Where to?” She asks uncertain afraid you’ll shut her out again.

“Your place if that’s okay. It’s Saturday.” 

She nods and the engine comes to life. You stare blankly out of the window for a while because of your exhaustion. There’s a song playing but you can’t make out any of the words.

“How did you know where I was?” You ask her without turning your head.

“I knew Alex would know where you are but I wasn’t sure she would tell me, so I called her, texted her and then full on stalked her. She’s a really good friend but I was really worried and I can be rather insistent when I want something.” She says and she takes in a big breath of air. “I am sorry though, that I showed up out of the blue when it was clear you didn’t want anybody here but I knew you were hurting and I couldn’t stay away. You’ve been there for me so many times, and I am not talking about saving my life. You’ve taken care of me without even knowing, easing my mind and showing me how it is to be cared for and wanted. My so called family… they didn’t care, they lied and only did something if that was in their interest… I don’t want that. I want people I can count on and people who trust me... I want an equal… a partner. So I am sorry if I crossed any boundaries but I meant it when I said you were my family and I’ll be there for you, always.”

“I am not mad, I am glad that you were there...” You say as you take her hand and intertwine your fingers together. “partner.” You look at her and you can see she’s smiling. “You can always count on me to have your back too. I meant it when I said it.”

After that you don’t say anything the rest of the way. You almost fall asleep on the way home but you still have some fight left in you.

At the entrance there’s a delivery guy waiting. Lena takes his bags and gives him what you can only imagine being the biggest tip of his life for waiting.

The first thing you do when you enter her apartment is change your clothes. She calls your name while you change and when you go into the kitchen there’s a bowl of hot chicken soup waiting for you.

She gestures for you to sit down and you do it without any objections.

“Please eat. I get it now why you are so insistent of me eating.”

You nod and take a bite and you realize how hungry you really are. You finish the bowl fast and get up but apparently you are 102 years old because you get dizzy. Lena’s at your side steadying you and you close your eyes tightly.

“I know it’s barely 6 pm but I think I am done for the day.”

She nods. “Let me just put the dishes in the sink and I will be right there.”

You go ahead and lie down on your side of the bed with her back turned to her side. When you hear her coming you close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. You know it’s childish but you don’t feel like talking. She leaves a glass of water on your nightstand and brushes your hair out of your face. She sighs and gets in bed next to you. You think that would be all for the night and you will be left alone with your thoughts but she puts her arms around you and the walls break.

A sob escapes your throat and you start crying. She hugs you a little tighter and you turn around in her embrace and find yourself crying in the crook of her neck. She rubs a hand on your back trying to comfort you and lightly scratches your scalp untill you pass out.

 

You find yourself near a window and you immediately recognize the place. Bullets and shrapnel are flying all around you but you are safe. As safe as you can be in this situation. You guess there are about 3 enemies outside firing at you and your unit. You have 4 good men in the room with you waiting for back up. You are out of bullets and screaming for ammo when you see Arthur and your whole body tenses. You’ve seen this before. You know what’s about to happen and scream for everybody to take cover. They don’t seem to hear you and it only makes you scream louder, your heart stuck in your neck.

And then you see it. For you it happens in slow motion. You see it flying through the window slowly, bouncing off the floor and falling at his feet. You hear somebody screaming “Grenade!” but with so little space there is nothing any of you can do. When it first happened you didn’t have time to react and now it’s painful to watch. Without a second thought, Arthur jumpes on the grenade and saves you all. His blood splatteres everywhere and your ears start ringing. An enemy tries to come in while you are confused but you grab a gun and empty it’s magazin screaming.

You wake up then, yelling, drenched and panting. The light is on and you breath in and out trying to calm down.

“Did I hurt you?” You ask looking downwards when you finally manage to steady your breathing.

“No.” She says, concern evident in her voice.

“Did I scare you?”

“No, you just startled me, it’s okay.” She says and she puts her hand on your shoulder.

You get up, rub your eyes and sigh. “You should go back to sleep.” You say as you leave the room with a clean shirt in hand.

It’s 4 in the morning and you are definitely not going back to sleep. You make your way to the couch, turn on a light and sit down, your face in your palms.

Lena sits next to you and drops her head on your shoulder. You sit in silence for a while while you try to figure out what to so with yourself.

“I used to have a protector too.” She says in a soft tone and then snorts. “Jack, not Lex. Lex was too busy to bother.”

“Spheer right? I’ve read about his death a couple of months before we started dating. I am sorry.” You say as you put your arm around her.

“We were supposed to cure cancer together.” She says eyes forward. “He got obsessed with it and I wasn’t there to stop him. He was dead long before the day he died and his death is only one of the many I am responsible for.”

You turn to her and wait for her to look at you.

“His death is not your fault.”

“Arthur’s death isn’t yours either.”

“But it is.” You say with a slight pitiful smile. You lie down on the couch and pull her on top of you. You thread your fingers through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp to calm you down.

“When I was a kid, I had the perfect little family. A loving mother, an annoying older brother and man to call father. My mother always made sure that there was food on the table and I never thought much of it, I didn’t appreciate it . One day, me and Arthur got paired up for a school project. We started spending recess together and eating at the same table at lunch, only Arthur never ate. I never asked him about it I just preteded I was full after talking a few bites and I gave him the rest. Even if we were around we would share my lunch. He appreciated it and stood by me when I got bullied, even got into a few fights because of me. He had no money. They barely put food on the table so he joined the army to support his family.” You say looking at the ceiling.

“He made his own choice. It’s not your fault.”

“You’d think that but actually he did it because of me. I am not responsible for the first two times we went overseas. Those two were his choice. I carry the burden of the third.” You say taking a big breath of air.

“We were supposed to be done with it after out second tour. We came home and he met this girl, an incredible woman. He was supposed to stay home and live his life. He had some money and he had a girl. He could have gotten any job and be done with it but he didn’t. I told him I was going back because there was nothing in that town for me and he said he would come too. I tried to convince him to stay but my heart wasn’t in it. I was happy to have my best friend with me and he was stubborn. He wouldn’t let me go alone. We were a team and I didn’t have his back. He died because I was selfish.” You say in a whisper.

She turns her head to look you in your eyes. “He didn’t die because of you. He died because a stupid soldier threw a grenade at you because he was scared. He died because our country is fighting a battle that has nothing to do with us. He died a hero and he wouldn’t want you punishing yourself like you do.” She says and you nod with tears in your eyes.

You pull her closer and kiss her softly. You put your forehead on hers and focus on calming down. When you finally manange to get your emotions under control you open your eyes and find those green eyes looking back at you.

“I am sorry I kept this from you. I was afraid of how you’d look at me after you’d find out. I certainly didn’t think you’d stick around.”

She laughs then and your chest tightness at the sound. “You can be so stupid sometimes.” She says and she kisses you. “You’ve sticked by me even though the world hates me, even though my life is in constant danger, you’ve seen me have a panic attack over a stain in my dress and helped me calm down and you didn’t think I was crazy because of it. You didn’t leave even though I got scared of my feelings that one time and screamed at you to leave. You put up with my life, with the times I am cranky in the morning and a bitch when I come home after a hard day. You always make me smile and laugh and make sure I know just how beautiful I am. I don’t get how you can’t figure it out. You are one of the strongest people I know and you are basically second in charge of a secret government organization and you still can’t figure out that I am hopelessly in love with you and that nothing from your past can scare me away.”

“You…you love me?” You say perplexed like the whole concept is foreign to you.

She laughs and nods her head.

“I love you too Lena Luthor.” You say and a sob escapes your throat. “You are the first person I’ve ever been in love with and ,although I don’t think I deserve you, I will try my hardest to make you happy.”

“You already are.” She says as your lips crash together. Tears fall from your eyes and she stops to brush them off.

“Hey, this is supposed to be a happy thing.” She says concern visible in her voice.

“It is… I just can’t wrap my head around it. I am just overwhelmed and I love you so much.”

“How about we go watch the sunrise on the balcony. The fresh air will do you good. I’ll go make us some coffee.” She says as she pushes some tissues into your hands.

You grab some blankets and make your way to the balcony and sit down on the couch. Lena comes soon after and nestes herself in your side. You breath in the cold air and watch as the sun makes his way onto the sky.

“I think I am done crying for a while.” You say without taking your eyes off the sky. “Thank you.” 

She snorts “I didn’t do anything.” 

“You love me and that’s enough.” You say as you turn to look at her.

“That I do.” She says as she pulls you in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this dark-ish chapter. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to rewrite the chapter and you can tell the next few chapter will have little angst in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Thursday the chapters will be updated more frequently because I have a week for myself so I am looking forward to that. I am sorry it took so long.

The week after your night at Lena’s is slightly more bearable. Every time you start thinking about war or about Arthur’s death you try to think about Lena and how she’s in love with you and that makes your heart ache a little less. You still have nightmares every night but you usually go to the DEO then and try to be useful.

On Wednesday you sleep at her place again after having dinner there. You have a nightmare but somehow you manage not to wake her up. You are lucky to find that you lasted almost through the night since it’s 6am and you both usually get up before 7.

You decide to leave the room and make your way to the couch but not before kissing her head lovingly. She smiles through her sleep and it warms your heart once again. Even if you can cope better with the nightmares they still shake you up and there’s no chance of you falling back asleep so you quietly leave the room.

Soon after you sit down you hear her getting out of bed. She stops at the door and you can see she’s trying really hard to wake up in case it’s one of your worse nightmares and you need her. 

The sight leaves you breathless and you smile lovingly. She has a blanket draped over her shoulders and she’s rubbing with a hand at her closed eyes trying to chase the sleep away. Her hair’s disheveled and she’s wearing one of your sleep shirts and you swear you’ve never seen something more beautiful.

“I am sorry I woke you up princess.” You whisper.

“It’s okay, I just missed you in bed. I sleep better when you’re next to me. “ she says yawning. “You should sleep here more often.” She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

“I do too. Come here, let’s lie down.” You say as you scoot over.

She comes and lies down between your legs with her head on your heart. Your hands move to her hair and you start massaging her scalp in the way you know relaxes her.

“I am sorry I’ve been a mess this past two weeks.” You say quietly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I love your broken pieces just as much as I love the rest of you, just like you love me.” She says sleepily.

“I do love you… a lot… more that I ever thought I could, and I’ll tell you everyday for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She says kissing you where her head lays.

You stare at the ceiling while the first sun rays make their way through the windows, all thoughts of the nightmare forgotten.

You wonder how could anybody have anything but love for this woman who’s so soft, caring and loving. Nothing like the media portrayals her and nothing like her business enemies have come to know. You’d do anything for her, for her happiness and as you think this it finally hits you and your hand stops moving.

“Whatever it is that made you stop, you can tell me about it after I’ve had my coffee. Now please continue or I am going to be grumpy all morning.” She says now more awake but with a morning voice nonetheless.

“Sure thing love.” You say as you get back to massaging her scalp.

You’d lie there all day but you both have responsibilities you know she would gladly ignore if you would continue what you are doing.

“Lee, how about I go make us some breakfast.” You say in spite of it.

“In a minute.” She mumbles and you laugh. The sight is one you’ll cherish for the rest of your life. Lena lying in your arms, in the soft morning light, away from all the problems of the world.

You reluctantly disentangle yourself from her with little protest and you make your way to the kitchen. You start cooking some pancakes and when the smell of coffee fills the apartment she comes into the room much like a flower would fallow the sun.

She sips her coffee slowly and you can feel her watching you cook so of course you make a fool of yourself and try to flip the pancake. It’s a good landing, the problem is it lands in the sink not back in the pan and you both burst out laughing.

“How have you managed to reach adulthood and doesn’t your job require coordination?” She asks still laughing.

“What can I say, I appreciate food just not cooking it.” You say shrugging.

“Oh, I’ve figured that out when I noticed you only offer to cook breakfast.” She says still laughing. “Now that I am a slightly more functioning human being, can you tell me why you were so excited earlier?” She asks and you know she’s smirking.

You turn off the stove and turn around. You look at her and you can see she’s hiding it behind her cup. You put your hands on the counter and brace yourself for what you are about to say.

“You know how our 6 months anniversary is right before Christmas?” You ask and she nods.

“And you know how you’re terrified of flying and how you low key wish for a family Christmas?” You say and she nods again.

“Well Eliza invited me and you to spend Christmas at her place. The whole gang comes in on Christmas day because Kara and Maggie can’t get off work but Eliza told me we can come in early if we want to enjoy the peace and quiet of the place. She will be working anyways so we won’t be bothering her. She misses having people in her house and she’s been nagging me for a while to come visit. She’s such a loving woman and she calls me every couple of days, really makes me feel like I still have a mother looking out for me. I know she would like a hand with decorating the house and what not and I know your employees will be on holiday as well so you won’t be missed at the office. We’ll make it back before your New Years Eve gala and we can spend a night in Vegas on the way there and two nights in Midvale before the gang comes.” You say fidgeting. “ I just can’t think of a better gift to you… to us… a better way for us to be surrounded by family.”

You’ve been avoiding her gaze by cleaning the counter and when you look up at her you can see tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembling.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” You say as you round the table and take her in your arms.

She mumbles something in your shoulder and you can’t make out any of it so you take a step back and reach out and wipe away her tears.

“What is it love?” You ask concerned.

“Nothing, I just love you so much. I got overwhelmed for a second.” She says as she laughs. “Everything you just said sounds amazing, I would love to go spend time with our family.”

“Yeah?” You ask with a smile on her face.

“Yes.” She says as she pulls you down for a kiss. As most of your kisses do this one evolves in something more. You kiss her slowly for a while and then she bites your lip and the switch is flipped. You grab he by the back of her thighs and lift her up on the counter, careful not to spill anything. No matter how many times you’ve done this you know the show of strength still drives her crazy.

You kiss her hungrily and when it’s time for air you kiss a path to her ear and whisper breathlessly. “My breakfast is going to be cold but I’d rather eat you instead.”

She whimpers and you can almost hear the arousal pooling in her underwear. You go back to kissing her neck and remove the useless garnet with one hand while cupping her breast with the other. Her back arches and her hands tread in your hair. Your breathing gets even heavier when you feel how wet she is for you. Nothing excites you more that seeing what effect you have on this woman.

You drop to your knees and without hesitation you swipe your tongue around her clit and suck gently. She pulls at your hair trying to get you to be even closer and a growl escapes your throat. She’s dripping, making a mess all over the counter and it’s all because of you.

Your fingers slip easily inside her and a loud moan fills the kitchen. Her walls are pulsating, pulling you in and you get lost in everything. The sounds, the smell of arousal in the air, the place are all elements of a song you’ve played so many times before and every time you play it it’s only more beautiful to hear. You’ve learnt all the notes and know exactly what buttons to push to make her come with a cry and that’s exactly what you do.

When you look up from between her legs she’s lying spent with an arm draped over her eyes breathing heavily, a sight you never get tired of seeing. She reaches out to you and you round the counter to take her hand.

She opens her eyes slowly and burst out laughing. “I see you still haven’t figured out how to eat.” She says as she hands you a tissue.

You lick your lips and wipe your chin. “If your face and hands don’t get dirty eating, you are doing it wrong.”

“I can’t help but agree.” She says smirking.

You turn back to make breakfast but later, when you are pushed against the shower’s wall, it’s your time to be loud.

 

It’s true what they say. Love really makes time pass. It’s the night before the trip and you are visibly excited. You are at her apartment because it’s easier to leave together in the morning or so you both pretend.

Over the last couple of weeks you’ve spent more and more nights at her place and you both ignore the fact that you only swing by your apartment before coming here and that you only sleep there when you have long missions.

You don’t have a key and you haven’t had the talk yet since you are both afraid of any commitment but you have chores and a toothbrush so you are basically living together. You have some clothes here that may or may not be hers now and a bag that you pretend you have to take to work everyday so ignorance is bliss to you two.

Right now, you are sitting on her couch just watching her pack and unpack for the thousand time, just waiting for her to tire herself out.

“I’ve had it! I am taking all of them!” She says and you know she’s reached her limit.

“I am sorry love, even with the range rover we can’t fit that many suitcases.” You say trying to contain your laughter.

“I don’t get it! I’ve never had any problems with packing. I’ve done it myself. Boarding school, traveling, business trips, even the fucking orphanage!” She says defeated rubbing her forehead with one hand.

You get up then and take her hands, throwing away the blouse you swear you’ve seen her pack at least five times.

“Hey, look at me.” You say and she does so biting her lip. “Just take one thing you want to wear in Vegas if you want us to go out, a pair of jeans and a couple of sweaters you would wear at game night because Midvale is cold. You know this people, you don’t have to impress them. They already love you and besides, you look ravishing in everything you wear.” You say as you take her in your arms.

“What if I screw up?” She ask in a low voice.

“I promise I’ll screw up even worse and fight anybody who makes fun of you.” You say as you rub her back and she visibly relaxes.

“Even Kara?”

“Especially Kara. You’ve seen her fight, I could take her.” You say and she laughs.

“Sure you can.” She says and she pulls back and kisses you. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I am an asshole. I just want to go to bed.” You say laughing.

“Did you really bring only one pair of jeans?” She asks.

You shrug. “You haven’t noticed I’ve been wearing the same pair for the last 6 months.” You say and she looks at you in disbelief and pushes you away with her hands.

“You can’t be serious.”

You burst out laughing and pull her back in. “I am kidding. I have more than one pair, it’s just the same model, I swear. Now can we be done with this and go to sleep already?”

“You go ahead I’ll be-“ she says but you interrupt her.

“No. We’ll do it now or you’ll be out here all night. Come on.” You say as you take her hand and drag her in her closet.

In the morning, you get up before her to take a shower. You got dressed and, with nothing left to do, you took the bags downstairs. When you came back inside you heard the shower running. You went into the kitchen and found a hot coffee waiting for you with a smiley face attached to it on a post-it and you couldn’t help but mirror it.

Lena comes in the room not long after you’ve finished your coffee and sits down next to you. You turn your head to your left and look at her. “You ready to go?” You ask smiling.

“I think so.” She says as she takes a deep breath not meeting your eyes. She still looks worried so you take her hand in your lap and squeeze it reassuringly.

“It’s going to be great.” You say and she finally looks at you then.

A smile makes her way onto her face. “As long as you are with me.”

“Always.” You say and you kiss her.

You get up, her hand still in yours, and make your way to the door.

You don’t drive for long. You stop at the first gas station you see and turn off the engine.

“We have a full tank, why did we stop?” She asks confused.

“We are stopping for treats.” You say as you unbuckle your seatbelt. “You coming?” You ask and she gets out of the car.

“It’s a 5h drive why do we need treats?”

You laugh. “We’ll be there in 4, I am driving, remember?” You say as you take her hand. “It’s a road trip. We’ve got to have snacks.” You say and she stops.

“What is it?” You ask confused.

“I’ve just never thought about it like that. I’ve never been on a road trip before.” She says lost.

You step in front of her and squeeze her hand. “We’ll go on a real road trip in the summer. Think of this as a tutorial.” You say and she nods and you start walking. “Who knows maybe I’ll even convince you to go camping.” You say shrugging and she laughs.

“I am not going camping.” She says and it’s your time to stop.

“How are we going to have sex in the woods if we don’t go camping?” You ask confused and she laughs even harder.

“I am definitely not having sex in the woods.” She says and you turn to her.

“I am sorry but this isn’t going to work out between us. This is where I draw the line. I am really into shitting in the forest and fighting bears.” You say and she laughs even harder.

You start walking into the store and another thought pops into your mind. “How about a car?”

“Us having sex in a car?” She asks and you pull her on the first isle. You nod and start putting everything that is unhealthy into your basket.

“Never done that before.” She says as she picks up some chocolate and starts reading it’s ingredients. You take it from her hands and put it in with the rest of them. She frowns but doesn’t say anything.

“That’s good because I made you another mix tape.” You say as she picks up another item and starts reading it’s label.

“Would you stop doing that. No reading.” You say as you throw that in as well.

“Fine. How’s this one called “ Songs that have sex in the title.”?

“Well that would be just as accurate. It’s called “songs I’d eat you out to, volume 1” and this one doesn’t have any Taylor Swift on it.” You say and you can see her pupils growing bigger.

“I can’t wait to listen to it.” She says with a predatory look on her face and you can’t help but kiss her.

“Come on I think we have everything we need.” You say as you make your way to the register.

“You’ve literally put every item in, we can’t possibly need all that.” You shrug and start unloading the basket. The cashier eyes you suspiciously for a second because it looks like you are a kid who was left with his parent’s credit card but doesn’t say anything.

You get into the car and put the mixtape somewhere you can both see it and she starts laughing.

“You were serious?” She asks as she picks it up.

“If you are interested.” You say shrugging.

“Oh, I am interested, just not today, I have something planned for tonight.”

“Great.” You say in a sarcastic tone. “Now I am going to be turned on the whole day and crash this car.”

“Don’t you dare.” She says mockingly.

“I might.” You say as you kiss her. “I just remembered I love you and I can’t have sex with you if we die, so maybe some other time.”

“That’s what I thought.” She says and she kisses you. “Now let’s go, I have a lot of activities planed for us in sin city.” She says and you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, you can also find me on tumblr if you want to talk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the trip, Las Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it takes so long but I really do hope you enjoy it. I was thinking of taking prompts after I finish this story. If you want anything written ask me on tumblr or message me there.

“We can’t possibly need all this room.” You say as you enter the suite she’s got for you two. “Come on Lee, this is bigger than my apartment. This room basically has an echo.” You say as you start inspecting.

“Would you stop complaining. Las Vegas is one of the few cities I’ve spent time in and you are going to let me show you something new for once.” She says as she moves to let the man carrying your luggage in.

“Fine.” You say sighing as you throw yourself face first onto the bed.

The room, well better said rooms because you have a living room as well, are quite nice. You have those floor to ceilings glass walls millionaires seem to enjoy, the bed is to die for and the bathroom has a huge tub and a shower. The hotel has a restaurant and of course a casino. It all looks like a Great Gatsby movie and you would really enjoy it if you wouldn’t feel so bad about the amount of money Lena’s paying for this. You know you shouldn’t feel this way because you are aware of how much money she makes but it doesn’t feel like your equals right now.

You are still moping on the bed when she comes into the room to tell you she’s ordered something to eat. She sits next to you and lies onto her back. You are not looking her way but you can feel her watching you.

“Baby, why are you upset?” She asks and you can feel her moving, lying on her side.

“I am okay, just tired.” You say but you know she won’t believe you.

“Can you look at me please?” She says and you turn your head. She’s looking at you with concern in her eyes and it’s only making you feel worse. “What is it?” She asks again as she starts caressing your face.

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.” You say as you close your eyes. “It’s just… I can’t afford this Lee. I will never be able to afford it. I can’t give you the lifestyle you deserve.” You say and your voice breaks a little.

“Oh baby, come here.” She says and you move into her arms, your head under her chin. She start rubbing your back and it’s making you fell even worse.

“You don’t need to give me anything. You always take care of me and I just wanted to do that for you for once. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. All the money in the world mean nothing to me, you are the one who makes me happy.” She says and she moves back to look into your eyes. “I love you, okay? This is just me trying to show you that. We’re equals, remember?”

You nod and you kiss her slowly. “I love you too.” You say trying to regain your composure. “I’m sorry I freaked out. It’s not like I am not aware of the fact that my incredibly hot girlfriend is also a billionaire.”

“It’s okay. I should have thought about how all of this would affect you. This is just part of my anniversary / Christmas gift to you.” She says and she kisses you again. “How about we go eat what I’ve ordered and then take a nap before we have our massages?”

“Massages?” You ask confused. “What else do you have prepared for today?”

“I was thinking eat, nap, massage, bath in the big tub, then we get dressed and go out to eat and we’ll see from there. What do you think?”

“Sounds amazing.” You say as you kiss her again. “Let’s go eat.”

You didn’t realize how tired you really were until your back hit the mattress for the second time that day. The food Lena ordered was amazing. Apparently they have one of the best stakes in Las Vegas and it certainly was the best one you’ve ever eaten.

All the food and the wine made you even more sleepy and you were happy you were free from all responsibilities and you could just take a nap with the woman you loved. You got under the covers and pulled Lena towards you. She intertwined your legs and you were both out like a light not before long.

You woke up to the sound of knocking on the door so you slowly got up to see who it was, leaving Lena asleep in the room. The living room was bright since it was still light out you squinted trying to get used to the brightness.

You opened the door and two women came in with two men who were carrying some beds. You were supposed to get massages, you remembered. You told them where to put them and went back to the room to wake Lena.

You got back in the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. “Hey love, our masseuses are here, do you want me to tell them to leave?” You say as you kiss her forehead.

She gestures no with her head and pulls you closer much like a koala would. You take her in your arms and kiss the top of her head lovingly and soon she opens her eyes.

“Hi beautiful.” you say.

“Hi baby.” She says.

“Are you ready to let strangers touch you?” You say and she laughs.

“Why do you think I got us masseuses and not masseurs?” She ask mockingly. “Can you get the papers from the bag?” She says as she gives you a kiss and lets you go.

“What papers?” You ask but you make your way to the bag nonetheless.

“Just some NDAs. We aren’t here under my real name but still, I would hate to have pictures of us come up on the internet.” She says as she gets up from the bed.

You make your way into the living room where the staff set up the tables and you give them the papers. Lena fallows soon enough rubbing at her eyes, trying to wake up.

You’ve never had a massage before but it’s nothing but relaxing. The staff is completely professional and they say nothing about any of your scars. When you turn your head you can see Lena probably needed this more than you even if you are the one always in action. Her eyes are closed and sometimes a sound only you have the pleasure of hearing escapes her throat.

The massage finishes much too soon for your liking and your muscles feel like jello now. You both decide to jump into the shower to wash off all the oils while the tub fills with water. The oils take a little persuasion to come off and you are both tired when you get in the tub.

You get in first letting her choose where to sit. This thing is so big than Lena could sit on the other side and your feet wouldn’t even touch. That doesn’t happen because she positions herself between your legs, her back to your front. She’s playing absentmindedly with your fingers, her head on your shoulder.

“What are you thinking about love?” You ask after a while.

“I just hope we don’t get married tonight.” She says unfazed.

“Do you.. don’t you want to get married?” one day.. with me.. you think but stop before saying.

“I never thought I would want to, but I do. And when it happens I want to do it right, you know?” She says still lost somewhere.

“Yeah, I know. I never thought I would ever want to either.” You say and that seems to be pulling her out of her daze.

“You do now?” She asks as she turns to look at you her eyes frantically searching for an answer on your face. 

“Someday.” You say smiling. “You?”

“Someday.” She says and she mimics your smile. There’s an understanding between you but you make nothing of it.

You get out of the bath before your body turns prune and make your way into the bedroom. The robe is so soft and you are so relaxed, you feel close to passing out.

“I made dinner reservations. It’s a really beautiful place called Stratosphere. Do you want us to go or do you want to have dinner in?”she asks.

“You hate heights.” You mumble and she laughs.

“I do, but I love you so if you want to we can go.” She says as she takes a step closer towards the bed.

In a swift move you pull her in the bed and get on top of her without hurting her and her laughter fills the apartment. 

“I am already on top of the world love, I can’t go any higher. How about we get dressed and have a nice dinner on the balcony. I will talk to the staff to bring us some radiators so we wouldn’t be cold.”

“Whatever you want, but you have to get ready in the other room. I want it to be a surprise.” She says and your head drops in the crook of her neck.

“But I like seeing you get ready.” You mumble and she stars playing with your hair.

“I know baby, I like it too, but for once I would like to eat dinner before I am dinner.” She says laughing.

You kiss her neck and say. “Fine, dinner at 8?”

She nods and pulls you up for a kiss. You would’ve loved to just stay here but your muscles aren’t cooperating after all the relaxation so you reluctantly get up, take your bag and make your way to the other room.

You call for a romantic dinner to be set up on the balcony and for once you appreciate the absurdity of the space you have. You still have a half an hour before you have to get ready so you pass the time by texting Alex.

From Alex: how are you doing champ?

To Alex: great, just about to go get ready for dinner. How’s the kids?

From Alex: you know, Winn’s trying to blow something up somewhere and Kara’s passed out from eating, the usual. Are you going to ask her tonight?

To Alex: glad to hear you’re all okay. I don’t know… I don think so… it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just seems like her decision to make.

From Alex: I am sure she would say yes. My buddy with the truck is on speed dial just fyi.

To Alex: why are lesbians this way… We met 6 months ago…

From Alex: don’t you want to move in with her?

To Alex: more than you know…

From Alex: I am sure it’ll be fine, you are good for each other.

To Alex: I sure as hell hope so. I have to go, ttyl. Say hi to the kids for me.

From Alex: have fun and please be safe

To Alex: will do

You leave your phone on the table and start getting ready. Not long before 8 o’clock the staff knocks at your door and brings in the dinner and sets it up on the balcony. 

The set up is amazing and incredibly romantic. You have a candles and little lights, the black radiators make it as hot as inside and somehow manage not to screw up the décor. A bottle of complementary champagne sits in the middle of the table since the food is still to be brought in.

You watch over the balcony and you can see the city’s alive and pulsating with energy. There’s a thick air around you like you know something big is about to happen and that’s when you turn around and see her.

As usual, the sight leaves you breathless but there something more. Her eyes are a vibrant green and she’s wearing that red lipstick you’ve washed off you so many times. Her makeup’s bolder this time and she looks like a woman with a mission. Her hair is put up making her jaw all the more distracting and she’s wearing a long dress with a split leg and an indecent amount of cleavage.

You gesture for her to take your hand and you spin her around. She giggles and you pull her close with your hands on her back.

“I am going to die someday because you keep taking my breath away.” You say as you look into her eyes. “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you.” You add with your biggest smile on your face.

“Happy early anniversary baby.” She says as she pulls you down for a kiss.

“Happy anniversary princess.” You say and you kiss her again.

You pull her chair out and she sits down as you take out the food. You pop the champagne and pour it in your glasses.

“To us, may our relationship continue to blossom.” You say with your glass risen.

“To us.” She says with a big smile on her face.

You sit down and take a second to admire her some more. You can see she’s blushing behind her glass and that’s only spurring you on.

“You will be the death of me.” You say as you reveal the food.

“Don’t say that.” She says with her brows furrowed.

“Lee look at you, I haven been able to think since you walked through that door.” You say as you take her hand. “You look divine, it’s all I am saying.”

“Thank you.” She says as she squeezes your hand. “I’ve always liked you in a suit. Come to think of it, it’s one of the reasons I tried to make small talk on the first day we met.” She laughs. “It was the first time I ever did that and the last.”

“I am glad you did it, God knows I wouldn’t have had the courage.” You say as you take a sip of your drink. “You sure this is all for me though?”

She laughs. “Nobody compares to you but I do have another reason. I was thinking we could play some poker tonight so we could win the money for the suite and you wouldn’t feel bad about it. Maggie tells me you are the best. I don’t play anymore but I will gladly watch you win.”

“You want to be my arm candy to distract the competition?” You ask confused and she laughs again.

“You can put it like that if you want. I was thinking more along the lines of being the supporting girlfriend.” She says as she bites her lip wanting to hear what you think.

“I don’t know if I will be able to take my eyes off you.” You say and she blushes again. “But between the two of you I am sure we’ll figure something out.”

You eat slowly, admiring her. You can’t believe that this is your life now and, as the champagne keeps flowing, you realize just how lucky you are.

After dinner you take her hand and make your way to the casino. You take a place at the table, drink in hand, as she buys you in and soon enough there are chips in front of you. As the dealer starts giving out the cards she puts her arm around your neck and makes herself comfortable, half sitting in your lap.

After a couple of games with no significant loses on winnings you are delt another hand. You’ve noticed the other players and you know exactly how they bid. Before even being able to see the 3 cards one of the guys at the table starts bidding making everybody but you fold which means he probably has high cards. Your cards aren’t much and after seeing the 3 cards the dealer puts on the table your chances are even lower. You have a pair of eights and he probably has one of aces but you keep bidding nonetheless. The forth card gives you hope since now you have another pair of jacks. He could still have bigger pairs than you do but you keep bidding because you’re feeling lucky tonight. When the last card is delt your face shows no emotion but you know the odds are in your favour.

“Two pairs, aces and jacks.” Your opponent says smugly.

“Full house.” You say as his jaw drops and his face falls into his hands.

You gather all your chips and smile proudly at Lena. “How much did we make?” You ask her.

“20,000 and some change.” She says like it’s nothing.

“You let me play 20,000 dollars of your money?” You ask dumbfounded.

She shrugs. “I knew you were going to win.”

You cash out and take her hand. “Come on, I need a drink.” You say as you pull her to the bar.

You sit down at the bar and she sits next to you. You drown your drink and look at her.

“Is it enough?” You ask, your heart beating out of your chest.

“Baby you could have lost it all and it would have been enough.” She says looking at you lovingly. “But yes, it’s more than enough to cover your half of the expenses.”

“No, I am paying for it all. I know you don’t care about it, but I do.” You say looking at her with a serious expression.She nods and you pull her into a kiss. 

The rest of the night is a blur. You dance and drink and watch her turn down more guys than you can count. You don’t remember walking back to your room but you somehow manage to get there.

You open the door loudly and pull her in for a kiss but clearly you both had to much to drink because you stumble and fall on the floor making sure she doesn’t hurt herself. You both burst out laughing and she pushes up her head to look at you. The fall made you slightly more awake and you can see her eyes are glassy from how much she had to drink.

You get up, pull her to her feet and lock the door behind you. Neither of you can walk without assistance but you manage to get to the room together. You fall into the bed and kiss her slowly but even that motion is too much for you two.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” You say, the room spinning around you.

“Nooo.” She says loudly. “Booo. I want to put on a show, we’re in Las Vegas.”

“Baby I would love to but you will hurt yourself. Can’t you feel the planet spinning? Come on let’s get you out of this dress.” You say but she doesn’t move. Instead she closes her eyes, pouting.

You barely get up and help her pull off her dress when you see she’s wearing lingerie. In this moment you’ve never hated anything more than you hate alcohol.

“Baby were you going to strip for me?” You ask and she nods. You curse yourself and push her up the bed. The chances of that happening now are not existent so you go and bring 3 bottles of water and give her one with some pills. She takes them without arguing and passes out on the bed.

You take some pills yourself and, without changing, you fall asleep next to her.

Sometime into the night you hear a sound and, even though you are a bit drunk, you wake up nonetheless. You check the time and you can see it’s too early for anybody to be bothering you so you grab your gun. You set it on freeze and get out of the bed without a sound when you hear something coming from the other room. You open the door slowly and you see a man looking through your things so you shoot him and he falls like a log on the floor. 

You check the room and you see that nobody else is inside. The door looks forced and you lock it once again. You rub your temples and fight your body for some balance. You go into the room to get yourself some water, pills and something to tie this guy up.

Pulling him around manages to wake up Lena and with the door open you hear her saying.

“What the fuck are you doing? Why aren’t you sleeping and why are you making so much noise?” She asks before opening her eyes.

“Happy anniversary.” You say as she opens her eyes to see you draging someone around the living room.

She gets out of the bed and rushes to your side.

“Are you okay?” She asks checking you for injuries. 

“I am fine. He didn’t even see me. He’s probably a petty thief. Our fall from last night though, that hurts like a bitch.” You say trying to ease her nerves.

She makes her way to the couch and sits down, rubbing at her temples. You go and bring her another bottle of water. “Nice outfit.” You say as you hand her the bottle and sit next to her.

She looks down at herself and moves into your lap, hiding her face into your neck. “You are really hot by the way.” You say trying to bring her out of the hole she’s shoveling herself in.

She pulls back to look at you and says. “I am selfish. I am sorry.” She says and tears make their way into her eyes.

“What are you taking about baby.” You say pulling her even closer.

“My mother is back. I knew she was going to show up someday and I let us happen anyways. I put you in danger and I am doing it again. I tried so many times to stop, to break us up, but I couldn’t and you are going to die because of me. You were in a coma before we even started dating and it was all my fault then and it will be all my fault now.” She says crying, her face buried in your neck again.

“Look at me.” You say concerned, your heart breaking at the sight. She pulls back and you brush her hair behind her ear and wipe away her tears. “I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me okay? We two” you say gesturing with your finger “we were ment to be. I would have nagged you so bad, wore you down so you’d give me a chance. We can deal with your mother and with anything, okay? As long as we do it together: me, you, Kara, Alex, all the superfriends, there’s nothing stopping us. I know we two aren’t used to it but we are the good guys in this story and we’ll be fine as long as we have each other’s back. Okay?” She nods her lips still trembling.

“Here, drink some water, the crying will make your headache worse.” You say as you hand her the water.

You sit like that until the guy lying on the floor starts grumbling.

“I sent Winn a picture and he probably found everything there is to know about this guy by now. You go change and I will take care of him, okay princess?” You say and she nods.

She gets up and goes into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. You take your gun and start cleaning it while he slowly gains consciousness.

“Look buddy, I was having a really nice time and you decided to ruin it. Now, will you tell me what I want to know or will I have to pay to have my suit cleaned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can imagine I wrote the joke with “ I am on top of the world” without thinking about it and when I realized I legit laughed for about 2 minutes. Guess who’s fun at parties.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to upload another chapter. It’s about dealing with the intruder and making it to Eliza. I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t get why the x reader section isn’t more popular. It kills me somedays.

“Now that we’ve established that I know everything about you without you saying a word, be a doll and tell me who put you up to this.” You say for the second time that day.

The man doesn’t seem to want to cooperate. You’ve been through this with him a couple of times already and all he’s doing is smirk while asking for a lawyer. He’s tied up on the floor for fuck sakes, asking for a lawyer is stupid and incredibly frustrating.

You are close to losing it. It’s already morning and you haven’t had any coffee and this “activity” will screw up your schedule. You are tired, hangover and slightly sexually frustrated. You’ve just about had it.

That’s when Lena enters the room, a mask of indifference on her face yet you know she’s asking you a million questions you don’t have the answer to.

She has sunglasses on and you don’t blame her for wearing them inside, you wish you would have thought of that. She’s wearing everyday clothes and her hair is up in a ponytail. Nothing special, yet to you she’s beautiful nonetheless. Apparently the man agrees because when she enters the room he starts whistling and you lose it. You’ve had enough of this piece of shit ruining your vacation.

“That’s awfully impolite and I’ve had it with you.” You say as you fist his hair with one hand and punch him with the other. “Who put you up to this?” You ask but before you give him a chance to answer you punch him again and blood starts dripping from his nose.

“That’s enough.” You hear Lena say.

“It’s not enough, it’s never enough.” You say as you make your way towards the gun. “I am sick and tired of people coming after my family and thinking prison will save them. Prison won’t save your ass this time asshole.” You say as you push the pistol to his temple. “Who put you up to this?” You ask again, almost screaming.

Lena knows you well enough to know you are bluffing but he certainly doesn’t.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” He says trying to move his head away from the gun. “My boss, he’s the guy you beat at poker last night. He doesn’t care about the money. He’s a xenophobic shit and asked me to ruff you up a bit. I figured make him happy and he wouldn’t care if I took your money as well. I am sorry, okay? You seem more reasonable.” He says looking at Lena. “Please call the cops.” He adds and you punch him again and blood spatters on your shirt.

“That’s enough.” You hear Lena say again as you move to punch him again.

“Is is though?” You ask defeated, watching the blood drip on the floor. “What if he went after some other two girls who couldn’t protect themselves?” You say as you get up, your gun still pointed at him. “How many times has he done this before?” You say looking at him angrily. “Will he do it again after his boss bails him out of jail?” You ask and you can see he’s scared.

“You can’t protect everyone and killing him is not the answer.” She says as she takes a step closer to you. “You do a pretty good job at protecting me and our family. Isn’t that enough for now?” Lena says as she approaches and takes your gun away. You can hear the guy breathing out, relieved.

“You should go take a shower, I’ll call security.” Lena says as she takes your other hand and squeezes it.

“I’ll wait with you. I am not comfortable leaving you alone with him, even with the gun.” You say and she nods. She gives you back the gun and goes into the other room to call security.

“Never let that one go.” You hear the guy saying before he spits blood on the floor.

“Dude, do you want to get punched again?” You say rubbing at your temples.

Security comes a couple of minutes later and take him away. While Lena talks to them you go and wash your hands. The water and the blood mix together in the sink, a sight you’ve seen too many times before. You look at yourself in the mirror and sigh. Your head is killing you and you look more like a zombie than anything.

Lena comes in and closes the door behind her. She has some of your clothes in her hands and she puts them on the counter. She takes another step closer and inspects your hand, relieved to see that is only slightly red, unbruised.

“I brought you some clean clothes.” She says. “Security is still waiting outside, they want us to feel secure apparently.” She adds lost, playing with your fingers.

You cup her cheek with one hand brushing her skin with your thumb. “Do you?” You ask making sure she looks at you.

“Do I what?” She asks putting her hand over yours.

“Do you feel safe with me?” You ask and realization washes over her.

“Of course I do,” she says putting her hands around you “I just don’t want you to get hurt or do something you’ll regret.” She says. The comfort she offers washes over you and you take a deep breath and kiss the top of her head.

“Can you find us some coffee?” You ask exhausted. “I’ll be out in a second”. You add and she nods.

She leaves and you get undressed and jump in the shower. When you get out, there’s a coffee to go waiting for you and your luggage at the foot of the couch. You look at the blood on the floor one more time, take the bags as Lena takes your coffees and go.

You drive in silence for a while, listening to some shitty music that’s playing on the radio. Every couple of minutes you look at Lena and you can see she’s trying to distract herself. She’s not doing anything uncommon, enjoying the view mostly, sometimes texting, the sunglasses really make it hard for you to know what she’s thinking.

You’ve calmed down after some time. Perks of having to focus on the road most likely. Your grip on the steering wheel has significantly lessened but you’re still uptight. You can see she’s lost in her thoughts and decide to maybe ease her burden.

“How are you feeling?” You ask as you turn the music down.

“How am I feeling? How are you feeling?” She asks instead.

“I am fine, kind of hungry honestly.” You say looking around. You’ve just entered Beaver town which means you’re halfway there. It’s still morning so the good news is the incident only fucked up your sleep schedule.

“Don’t joke about this. Are you okay?” She asks as you park the car. You kill the engine and turn to look at her as you unbuckle your seatbelt.

“Look, I am not okay with what happened but it did and it’s nothing we can do about it. We came out on top of it and that’s all that matters. You’re safe, I am safe, I am happy when we are safe.” You say as you take your hand trying to comfort her. “Are you okay?”

“My head is killing me” she says as she closes her eyes and let’s her head fall back “but otherwise I am fine. I am glad you were there to protect us. I swear if it weren’t for you taking away my blanket I wouldn’t even have woken up.” She says as she turns to look at you and gives you a small smile.

“Come on, let’s get us some carbs, it will help with the hangover.” You say as you get out of the car.

You enter the little establishment and order 2 burgers before sitting down. You choose a more private booth in the back and sit down next to Lena.

“The décor is… unique.” You hear her say.

“You don’t like the huge cow they have in the middle?” You ask with fake confusion in your voice. The burger joint is quite usual, painted red to make you hungrier, a couple of booths and tables and a huge plastic animal in the middle.

“I don’t particularly enjoy looking at something I am about to eat, no.” She says laughing.

“Well you shouldn’t have picked Crazy Cow as our place to eat.” You say as you put your arm around her shoulders.

“I didn’t, you did.” She says.

You pretend to be thinking. “No, if I remember it correctly you said, and I quote, “please take me to a restaurant with a huge cow in the middle or I’ll break up with you“ and I said “don’t you think that’s a little insensitive after all we’ve been through?” and then you-“ 

“Stop it. I would never break up with you.” She says and your face breaks into a smile.

“Good.” You say as you kiss the side of her head. “Every place will ever eat to will have a cow in the middle from now on.” You say and she rolls her eyes.

“Don’t you think is insensitive to indian people ?” She asks looking at the cow again.

You shrug. “Probably. People get offended for no reason these days better offer them some.”

The food is actually amazing. You don’t know if it’s because you were incredibly hungry but even Lena, who never cleans her plate, managed to eat it all.

You sit there, resting, watching the cars drive by when Lena turns to look at you.

“Is Eliza home?”

“Yes, she’s leaving in the afternoon, she’ll be working all night. Why?” You ask and you turn to look at her.

“No reason, I am just worried. I mean, I’ve met her before, but it was all work. I don’t know if I can take another mother not liking me.” She says and you pull her closer.

“Eliza is not like that. She loves everybody, well, except for Mon-El, but you can’t really blame her there.” You say and Lena nods. “ I am sure she’ll love you, I love you.” You say like it’s that simple.

“I love you too.” She says and gives you a kiss.

“Are you ready to go? I want to catch her before she leaves.” You ask and she nods.

You pay the bill and get back in the car recharged. You don’t really talk the rest of the way, but it’s different this time. It’s a comfortable silence but for the times she hums mindlessly to some song. Your heart never fails to beat a little faster in those moments.

You pull the car in the driveway not long after lunch and kill the engine. “You ready baby?” You ask. She shrugs and you both get out of the car.

Eliza comes out of the house to greet you and you wait for Lena to catch up with you before making your way towards her.

“(Y/N), Lena is great to see you both.” Eliza says as she pulls you into a hug. Before Lena can react Eliza pulls Lena into a hug as well and, after the initial stiffness, Lena’s face breaks into a smile and you can’t help but mirror it.

“It’s great to see you too Eliza, a visit was long overdue.” You say sheepishly.

“Yes it was.” She says like a mother scolding a child would. “I am excited to have everybody over for Christmas, I miss my girls.” She says pulling you into another hug. “Let’s go inside. You can take your bags in after I leave.”

You enter the house and everything is as you remember. Strangely, with Lena by your side, it does feel like coming home. You take off your shoes and pull Lena towards the living room.

“Lena honey, do you want coffee or tea?” You hear Eliza ask from the kitchen.

“A coffee would be great miss Danvers.” Lena says as she sits down. “Do you need any help?” She asks as Eliza comes through the door with a tray.

“Please call me Eliza.” She says instead and Lena nods politely.

“How was the road? How was Las Vegas?” Eliza ask looking at you two.

“The road was fine, they cleaned the snow.” You say.

“And we had an amazing night in Las Vegas.” Lena adds.

“Yes, amazing night, awful morning.” You say and you can see Eliza’s smile growing bigger because of the way you two complete each other.

“I thought I told you to stop drinking.” Says Eliza, always the concerned mother.

“Actually, I don’t drink so much anymore. I found other ways to cope.” You say as you look at Lena lovingly and turn back to Eliza. “There was some guy, he came knocking at our door in the middle of the night, confused. I couldn’t fall back asleep after.” You say still smiling, not wanting to worry her.

“I am glad to hear you stoped drinking. It didn’t do you any good.” Eliza says. “I am sorry I can’t stay any longer, I need to go get ready for work. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” She adds.

“Did you leave us a list with what you need us to do?” You ask.

“Yes, you can find it in the kitchen. I went grocery shopping this morning so help yourself to whatever you want.” She says as she gets up. 

“I am going to go get our bags.” You say as you get up and kiss the side of her head.

When you come back inside you see Lena looking around the house with her coffee in hand. She smiles at their pictures but it’s a sad smile that makes your heart ache.

“I never had silly pictures on the walls. Mother wouldn’t allow anything that was less that professional. We had portraits painted in stiff clothes with fake smiles on. Guess that is why that place never felt like home.” She says lost.

“Can you grab my phone, I think I got a text but my hands are full.” You say gesturing at the bags.

She leaves her coffee on the table and makes her way to you. It’s an odd request but she doesn’t question it. She plucks your phone out of your pocket and the screen lights up. You know there’s no new notification, no text message, no missed call, it’s just a picture of you two laughing at game night. She’s sitting on your lap, hands around your shoulders, not a care in the world and you’re looking at her laughing.

“Home doesn’t have to be a place Lee.” You say and she’s still looking at the picture amazed, remembering the night.

“I know,” she says “ I already found mine.” She adds as she reaches up to kiss you.

Not long after you hear someone clearing their throat and you stop. You see Eliza watching you and your face turns red in embarrassment.

“It was a really nice moment but I really need to go.” She says and you move aside. “You know where everything is” she says looking at you “ I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She adds as she opens the door and leaves.

“Well that was embarrassing.” You say as you start walking towards the guest room. Lena fallows behind you but doesn’t seem affected.

“We’ve been told that we are overly affectionate before, it was bound to happen.” She says.

“I just didn’t expect it to happen in the first 5 minutes.” You say as you open the door with your elbow. “Here we are, not as much space as last night but we do still have our own bathroom.” You say as you let the bags down and sit down on the bed.

You lie down on the bed and close your eyes. Lena inspects the room a bit and comes back to cuddle into your side.

“No, I’ll fall asleep because of you.” You say whining.

“Maybe we should sleep for a bit, it’s been a long ride.” She says half asleep.

“We can’t. We have things to do and I want to show you the town tomorrow when you go pick up the Christmas tree. If we take a nap now we’ll never wake up.” You say as you reluctantly get up. “Come on.” you say as you pull her to her feet.

The list is quite simple. Get down the decorations, decorate the house, get a Christmas tree, no matter what don’t let (Y/N) cook.

“First one on the list “get down the decorations”, that one is easy, I’ll go grab a ladder.”

With a little help from Lena you get all the boxes down and start decorating the house. It takes you the better part of an hour but the house looks amazing when you finish.

“Since I am not allowed in the kitchen, do you want to order something to eat? You can pick whatever you want while I go hang the lights outside.” You say as you grab your jacket.

Hanging the lights is a lot harder than you thought. It takes you forever and by the time you are done you are freezing. You’ve managed not to fall and you’re proud of the way the house looks.

The delivery guy comes as you are dusting off the snow and you pay him and enter the house. It’s barely 6 o’clock in the afternoon but it’s already night out and you’re famished.

You put the food down to take off your shoes and Lena comes to you. She’s changed into comfortable clothes and has a smile on her face which makes you forget everything that’s wrong in the world.

She gestures upwards and you see that she hanged mistletoe while you were out. You don’t need any reason to kiss her but you reach down and do it before you remember your cold hands. You put your left hand on her ass and palm it and your right hand on her back, both under the fabric and she losses it. She screams and moves impossibly closer to you before realizing you are to blame and tries to move away. You let her go laughing as she pouts at you.

“I am sorry. Come give me another kiss.” You say when you stop laughing. “I promise I’ll keep my hands away.” You add and she takes your hands and puts them behind your back and resumes kissing you.

“It’s a nice touch.” You say when she pulls back, gesturing to the mistletoe. 

“Yes but it’s useless in our case, I am afraid. Well, unless you don’t keep those bloody hands away from me.” She says as she lets go of you.

“What do you mean?” You ask as you take your jacket off.

“The tradition dictated that a man was allowed to kiss any woman standing underneath mistletoe, and that bad luck would befall any woman who refused the kiss. Of course now is more romantic and less misogynistic.” She says and you hum in acknowledgement.

“I picked a movie and made some hot coco while you were out. Go change and I will sort the food out.” She adds.

You change, and, after eating, you cuddle up on the couch and you’re fast asleep 10 minutes into the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have a few more chapters in me and then I am taking prompts. If you want anything written leave it on tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Christmas. Your hearts are fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I’ll write the next chapter and after that this fic will become a memory loss fic and I couldn’t be more excited. My heart already aches with how much angst I am going to write.

You are halfway there when your phone buzzes. There aren’t any cars on the road but you still ask Lena to check it for you.

“You’ve got some messages from Alex, pictures attached.” She says as her phone buzzes as well.

“Well, what does it say?” You ask turning to look at her for a second.

She opens the text and starts laughing. You hear her say “aww” and that is certainly a weird reaction considering these texts are from Alex.

“She says you took 20gayteen way too seriously and that she can see the rainbow from National City. The pictures attached are with us, kissing in the snow. Eliza must have took them.” She says and her phone buzzes again.

“That’s Kara. Same pictures, way too many emoticons.” She says laughing again.

“I can’t believe paparazzi fallowed us in the middle of nowhere. I mean you warned me about them, but this is crazy Lena. I don’t think I can carry on like this, having my private moments shared with the whole world. I mean I know I am hot, but this is too much.” You say with a serious voice, sarcasm evident in your tone.

You manage to win a punch in the arm and a “shut up you asshole”, but your smile only gets bigger.

You reach out for her hand and kiss the back of it, your eyes still on the road.

“Are we at least cute?” You ask.

“According to Kara, we are 6 hearts emoji and 3 kisses cute, so that’s double the usual.” She says chuckling.

“Usual? Is the Girl of Steel trying to steal my girlfriend?” You ask and she snorts.

“Could you imagine, a Luthor and a Super, in bed, together? Mother would have a heart attack.” She says laughing. “I am sorry to burst your bubble darling, but you are the one for me. Superheroes don’t really turn me on, they have too much of a God complex and we can’t have two of those in a relationship. Secret agents on the other hand, massive turn on.” She says and she gives your hand a squeeze.

“Just for the record, anybody would be lucky to have you, hero or no hero.” You say and you can feel her smiling.

“That means we’re both lucky.” She says and you can’t help but smile and agree.

You let go of her hand and park the card.

“Can you wait in the car for a second? I need to pick up my Christmas gift to you and I don’t want you to see what it is.” You say as you unbuckle your seatbelt.

She nods and bites her lip in thought. “Would you mind if we did the gift giving tonight. I love the guys but I want something more private for our first Christmas together.”

“Miss Luthor are you going to do something naughty?” You ask suddenly intrigued.

“No, you prick.” She says trying to seem annoyed. “I was going for romantic. If you have something in mind though, I am always up for doing something naughty with you.” She says smiling.

“Mr. Claus will be so disappointed in you when I tell him this... We can do private, I actually prefer it too.” You say as you move over the console to kiss her.

You’ve parked near the shop, but not close enough for Lena to see where you go. You really hope she’ll like what you got her. You haven’t really tried to give someone a good gift before, since people usually mention what they wish for. With Lena, it’s more complicated than that. She can buy whatever she wishes and what she really needs and craves is your love and attention, which you are more than willing to give. You can’t really materialize love and attention so a lot of thought went into this gift, that’s why it’s really important for you to get it right.

You come back soon enough and put the gift on the backseat. She seems curious but you know she’ll be respectful and won’t try to find out what it is.

“Where to?” She asks as soon as you get back into the car.

“How do you feel about us going to an arcade?” You ask.

“Are we even allowed in there?” She asks and you snort.

“How old do you think I am? No wait! How old do you think you are?” You ask as you drive away.

You enter the arcade hand in hand and the guy behind the counter visibly perks up when she sees you.

“Hey (Y/N), long time no see. I should have known you’d come by, it’s Christmas. Are you and Winn here to beat your own records? Nobody else managed to.” He says excited.

“Winn’s coming into town tomorrow, but I don’t know if he’ll swing by.” You say and the news seem to sadden him. “I am actually here to introduce my beautiful girlfriend to the world of arcade gaming.” You say and he smiles again.

“I am Lena, nice to meet you.” She says as she reaches out to shake his hand.

“Pleasure is all mine. I am Jake.” He says pointing to his name tag. He puts a bag of coins on the table and pushes it your way. “You know where everything is. You guys have fun.” He says with a smile.

You take the bag with one hand and Lena’s hand with the other and make your way to the basketball hoops.

“Okay this one is simple. If you score more points than me you win.” You say as you open the bag. 

“What do I win?” She asks already slipping in her competitive side.

“You aren’t going to win, I’ve seen you throw things at me, you miss most shots.” You say as you pick up one of the basketballs.

“That’s because I don’t want to hurt you genius. Let’s do this, or do you need to stretch first?” She asks as she picks one of the basketballs.

You put the coin in and it’s game on. You and her start throwing like little kids and surprisingly you are both good at it. You’ve got a bit of an advantage and you start throwing your balls at hers so they wouldn’t get in. She can’t believe it so you start pushing the balls out of her hand.

“Stop doing that you little prick!” She says amused.

Before the time runs off you push lightly at her shoulder and she misses her last shot. You win by only a few points but you start running around like a football player after he scores.

“The crowd goes wild!” You say like an anchorman would and she crosses her arms in annoyance. “Gosh Lena you are really bad at this game.” You say mockingly.

“You fucking cheated and you know it.” She says pretending to be upset.

“I don’t know, the crowd seemed pretty impressed with my performance.” You say as you get closer to her and put your arms around her.

“Well they are all fucking idiots.” She says as she pushes you away. “What’s next?”

“Air hockey?” 

“Bring it.” She says walking towards the table.

You end up playing a couple of rounds of air hockey because Lena loses the first two rounds quite badly.

“Weren’t you supposed to be a genius?” You ask. “This is all geometry Lee.” You say as you hit the puck hard and score another goal.

“I swear to God, one more word comes out of your mouth and we’re never having sex again. I am going to make you watch me masturbate without being allowed to touch me until you cut off your own arms.” She says as she hits the puck with most of her force.

“Well, mark me down as scared and horny.” You say as you block one of her pucks.

You end up playing most of the games and Lena turns out to be an incredible Pac Man player, almost good enough to rival Winn.

“You sure you never played before?” You ask, doubtful that she even heard you.

“It’s all about patterns.” She says completely glued to the screen.

You’ve been here for hours and hunger is starting to become a real problem for you. Fortunately for you, that was the last coin she used so when she puts out her hand for you to give her another you give her your hand and intertwine your fingers. She looks away from the screen and looks at you confused, but your stomach grumbles at the perfect moment.

“We finished them all. You want to buy some more or go have something to eat.” You ask and she looks at the clock for the first time that day.

“It’s so late!” She says surprised. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Well places like this are usually dark so you won’t notice how much time you actually spend here. So.. food?” You ask again and she nods and gets up.

You go to the register to say goodbye to Jake. He seems to be focused on a game of his own but he pauses it when you get close.

“You’re leaving?” He asks surprised. “But I just prepared the laser tag course for you.” He says and you look at Lena waiting for her to decide. 

“Go.” She says letting go at your hand. You smile and kiss the side of head.

Jake seems more excited than you are. “Just wait to see her out there. It’s like she trained all her life for this.” He says and Lena chuckles.

“Something like that.” She says.

It’s a nice course. You have hostages and bad guys you have to shoot, obstacles and traps. You used to have the best time, unbeatable, but they moved things around and you’re going in blind. Lena’s going to watch you through the cameras, so you are ready to put on a show.

You get your gear and make your way to the starting line. As soon as you hear the buzz you go into army mode. You jump over obstacles easily and advance rapidly through the course. Every time the buzzer goes off for a successful shot your heart beats a little louder. For your last shot you jump through a made up window and roll over, shooting the last cardboard cutout right in the chest. You make it through and through in less than two minutes and Jake claps loudly when you get out.

“Man… Nobody’s going to beat that.” He says impressed. You look at Lena and see that her eyes are more black than green.

“Look at the time.” She says lamely. “We really have to go. It was great meeting you Jake. We’ll certainly come back.” She says as she grabs your hand. You throw the first bill that you put your hands on and scramble to keep up with Lena. 

You wave confused at Jake but before you get out of the arcade Lena pulls you to the left into the bathroom. You barely close the door behind you when you are pushed against it. She kisses you hungrily while you are trying to figure out what brought this on. Of course, kissing her makes your brain mush so when you stop for air you are thankful to hear her speak.

“You were so hot in there…” she says, her voice breathless in your ear.

It’s all you need to know before you switch your positions. Your hand grabs her ass on its own accord and you words are hot in her ear.

“Do you like how easy I make it seem? That I am the best at what I do? Does it turn you on that I would kill anybody who means you harm? “ You ask as you start kissing her neck. You feel her nodding and pulling you closer, desperate for some friction.

“You want me to fuck you right here? The way I do when I come home from an impossible mission?” You ask and she nods instantly.

You put one of your hands in her hair, pulling lightly, to give you better access to her neck while the other hand is unbuttoning her pants.

“Can you be quiet for me?” You ask as you move her underwear to the side. 

“Yes daddy.” She says breathing ragged and you almost have a stroke. You knew about her praise kink and about how rough she likes it on some days, but a daddy kink seems too good to be true.

“You have to be really quiet. You don’t want to upset me now do you?” You say as you move your hand from her hair to her mouth and enter her with two fingers. She’s dripping wet and her eyes leave her head for a second. She starts moving on your fingers and you stop everything that you are doing to her.

“Are you going to let me fuck you or do you want to fuck yourself on my fingers.” You ask and she stops moving.

“Good girl.” You say and she whimpers. You start pumping inside her with your thumb on her clit and her head falls back. You start kissing everywhere you see skin. 

This is one of your favorite sights to see. The most powerful woman in National City begging for you to fuck her, craving you.

You move your hand from her mouth to hold her up while she’s gripping at your shoulders.

“You ready to come?” You say as you start feeling her pulsating around your fingers. She nods her head with her head thrown back and her eyes shut close. She’s biting hard on her lip, struggling to keep quiet.

“I want you to look at me. I want to see you.” You say and she opens her eyes for you to see that there isn’t anything remotely green left in them.

“You are such a good girl.” You say and she stumbles over the edge. You kiss her, trying to keep the noise to a minimum, and you pump slowly inside her helping her through her orgasm.

She collapses into your arms and you take your hand out of her pants, brushing her hair with the other. She regains some sense of self and you move her to sit on the counter while you wash your hands.

“That was…intense.” She says. She has her back supported by a mirror and she’s looking towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” She says and you stop for a second.

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” You say as you move to grab something to wipe your hands on.

“For… you know.” She says suddenly embarrassed, looking at the floor.

“Lee, I was just inside you like, a second ago, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” You say as you move closer to her.

“For calling you daddy.” She says finally making eye contact with you and then adverting her eyes.

You snort. “That didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was hot.” You say and she turns to look into your eyes. “So hot.” You add as you put your hands on her thighs and bring her closer, her hands going around your shoulders instinctively. “We should talk about it, sure. We should also talk about other things you might be into that you want us to try and you should always tell me if you are uncomfortable. Always.” You say and a big smile appears on her face. “I honestly wished you would have told me sooner. I could have brought my uniform home if you wanted. How do you feel about that?” You ask and she nods a little too fast and you chuckle. You move down and kiss her for a second before your stomach makes himself known again.

“We need to go, but before that.” You say as you move back. “I think we’re the first people who had sex in here.” You add as you put up your hand for a high-five she gives chuckling.

You exit the bathroom hand in hand, careful not to be seen by Jake and you make your way to the car.

“Do you want to know the real reason why I am so good at what I do?” You ask as you approach the car.

“Well, all that training can’t have hurt.” She says and you chuckle.

“Yes, the training helped, but that’s not why. It’s… because of you... I always want to make it back to you.” You say and you turn to look at her. She’s squeezing your hand hard and she’s not meeting your eyes.

“Fuck. I promised myself I would stop crying after sex.” She says and you burst out laughing. You kiss the side of her head and let go of her hand to enter the car. You stop at the best pie place you know and a waitress brings you two menus as you sit down.

“We’ll have a meat pie, an apple pie and a strawberry pie, two milkshakes, one black coffee, and one of each to go, Kara’s coming home tomorrow.” You say as you give the menu back to the waitress.

“(Y/N)? I knew I recognized you.” She says smiling.

“Good to see you too, Maze.” You say smiling back at her.

“The smile! That’s why I didn’t recognize you! Well, I am guessing this is all your work?” She says looking at Lena.

“Trust me, I didn’t do anything. That’s how I found her. I am Lena.” She says shaking the waitresses hand.

“Hmm… the girlfriend, I presume. Well, if you managed to make agent no fun over here smile this much, you are alright in my book. Nice to meet you, Lena. I’ll be right back with your orders.” She says as she smiles again at you two and leaves.

“I am sorry, it’s a small town. These people don’t have any filter.” You say looking back at Lena.

“You have nothing to apologize for. They are all nice people. I don’t know if they don’t know who I am or they like you that much, but nobody even looked at me funny. I am telling you, it made my top 3 list of cities I love quite fast.” She says as she takes your hand in hers and squeezes it. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask, how come you and Jake are such good buds?”

“It’s kind of a long story… The first time I came to Midvale it was just me, Alex and Kara. They took pity on me and J’onn wouldn’t let me work so I came. You know that I love them and they are really welcoming, but they had their own little family and I felt like I was intruding, so I stumbled through bars most of the holiday. Then Winn came along and he was even worse than me.” You say chuckling. “I couldn’t let him feel alone, I know how that’s like, so I found the arcade and distracted him. James started coming too, but he had Lucy so it was different. Then Alex met Maggie and I was so happy for her, but me and Winn, still alone. It kind of became a tradition. Winn was distracted, I was mostly sober and Jake had some company.” You say looking at Lena. She has a sad smile on her face but, as you’ve come to know, never pity.

“Holidays suck.” She says. “I was also drunk throughout them.” She adds chuckling. “A lot of sneaking around with other kids and a lot of bad decisions.”

“What are you talking about? You were born like, yesterday.” You say and she hits you in the shin .

“Shut up, you aren’t that much older.” She says as the waitress comes back with your order. “I hope your Christmas sucks less though, I know it does for me.” She adds and you smile and nod at her.

The food is as great as you expected and you leave the place with a lot of boxes in your hands. Apparently, one of each means a lot of pies, even though it will take Kara 0.2 seconds to devour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Christmas. Your hearts are fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I’ll write the next chapter and after that this fic will become a memory loss fic and I couldn’t be more excited. My heart already aches with how much angst I am going to write.

You are halfway there when your phone buzzes. There aren’t any cars on the road but you still ask Lena to check it for you.

“You’ve got some messages from Alex, pictures attached.” She says as her phone buzzes as well.

“Well, what does it say?” You ask turning to look at her for a second.

She opens the text and starts laughing. You hear her say “aww” and that is certainly a weird reaction considering these texts are from Alex.

“She says you took 20gayteen way too seriously and that she can see the rainbow from National City. The pictures attached are with us, kissing in the snow. Eliza must have took them.” She says and her phone buzzes again.

“That’s Kara. Same pictures, way too many emoticons.” She says laughing again.

“I can’t believe paparazzi fallowed us in the middle of nowhere. I mean you warned me about them, but this is crazy Lena. I don’t think I can carry on like this, having my private moments shared with the whole world. I mean I know I am hot, but this is too much.” You say with a serious voice, sarcasm evident in your tone.

You manage to win a punch in the arm and a “shut up you asshole”, but your smile only gets bigger.

You reach out for her hand and kiss the back of it, your eyes still on the road.

“Are we at least cute?” You ask.

“According to Kara, we are 6 hearts emoji and 3 kisses cute, so that’s double the usual.” She says chuckling.

“Usual? Is the Girl of Steel trying to steal my girlfriend?” You ask and she snorts.

“Could you imagine, a Luthor and a Super, in bed, together? Mother would have a heart attack.” She says laughing. “I am sorry to burst your bubble darling, but you are the one for me. Superheroes don’t really turn me on, they have too much of a God complex and we can’t have two of those in a relationship. Secret agents on the other hand, massive turn on.” She says and she gives your hand a squeeze.

“Just for the record, anybody would be lucky to have you, hero or no hero.” You say and you can feel her smiling.

“That means we’re both lucky.” She says and you can’t help but smile and agree.

You let go of her hand and park the card.

“Can you wait in the car for a second? I need to pick up my Christmas gift to you and I don’t want you to see what it is.” You say as you unbuckle your seatbelt.

She nods and bites her lip in thought. “Would you mind if we did the gift giving tonight. I love the guys but I want something more private for our first Christmas together.”

“Miss Luthor are you going to do something naughty?” You ask suddenly intrigued.

“No, you prick.” She says trying to seem annoyed. “I was going for romantic. If you have something in mind though, I am always up for doing something naughty with you.” She says smiling.

“Mr. Claus will be so disappointed in you when I tell him this... We can do private, I actually prefer it too.” You say as you move over the console to kiss her.

You’ve parked near the shop, but not close enough for Lena to see where you go. You really hope she’ll like what you got her. You haven’t really tried to give someone a good gift before, since people usually mention what they wish for. With Lena, it’s more complicated than that. She can buy whatever she wishes and what she really needs and craves is your love and attention, which you are more than willing to give. You can’t really materialize love and attention so a lot of thought went into this gift, that’s why it’s really important for you to get it right.

You come back soon enough and put the gift on the backseat. She seems curious but you know she’ll be respectful and won’t try to find out what it is.

“Where to?” She asks as soon as you get back into the car.

“How do you feel about us going to an arcade?” You ask.

“Are we even allowed in there?” She asks and you snort.

“How old do you think I am? No wait! How old do you think you are?” You ask as you drive away.

You enter the arcade hand in hand and the guy behind the counter visibly perks up when she sees you.

“Hey (Y/N), long time no see. I should have known you’d come by, it’s Christmas. Are you and Winn here to beat your own records? Nobody else managed to.” He says excited.

“Winn’s coming into town tomorrow, but I don’t know if he’ll swing by.” You say and the news seem to sadden him. “I am actually here to introduce my beautiful girlfriend to the world of arcade gaming.” You say and he smiles again.

“I am Lena, nice to meet you.” She says as she reaches out to shake his hand.

“Pleasure is all mine. I am Jake.” He says pointing to his name tag. He puts a bag of coins on the table and pushes it your way. “You know where everything is. You guys have fun.” He says with a smile.

You take the bag with one hand and Lena’s hand with the other and make your way to the basketball hoops.

“Okay this one is simple. If you score more points than me you win.” You say as you open the bag. 

“What do I win?” She asks already slipping in her competitive side.

“You aren’t going to win, I’ve seen you throw things at me, you miss most shots.” You say as you pick up one of the basketballs.

“That’s because I don’t want to hurt you genius. Let’s do this, or do you need to stretch first?” She asks as she picks one of the basketballs.

You put the coin in and it’s game on. You and her start throwing like little kids and surprisingly you are both good at it. You’ve got a bit of an advantage and you start throwing your balls at hers so they wouldn’t get in. She can’t believe it so you start pushing the balls out of her hand.

“Stop doing that you little prick!” She says amused.

Before the time runs off you push lightly at her shoulder and she misses her last shot. You win by only a few points but you start running around like a football player after he scores.

“The crowd goes wild!” You say like an anchorman would and she crosses her arms in annoyance. “Gosh Lena you are really bad at this game.” You say mockingly.

“You fucking cheated and you know it.” She says pretending to be upset.

“I don’t know, the crowd seemed pretty impressed with my performance.” You say as you get closer to her and put your arms around her.

“Well they are all fucking idiots.” She says as she pushes you away. “What’s next?”

“Air hockey?” 

“Bring it.” She says walking towards the table.

You end up playing a couple of rounds of air hockey because Lena loses the first two rounds quite badly.

“Weren’t you supposed to be a genius?” You ask. “This is all geometry Lee.” You say as you hit the puck hard and score another goal.

“I swear to God, one more word comes out of your mouth and we’re never having sex again. I am going to make you watch me masturbate without being allowed to touch me until you cut off your own arms.” She says as she hits the puck with most of her force.

“Well, mark me down as scared and horny.” You say as you block one of her pucks.

You end up playing most of the games and Lena turns out to be an incredible Pac Man player, almost good enough to rival Winn.

“You sure you never played before?” You ask, doubtful that she even heard you.

“It’s all about patterns.” She says completely glued to the screen.

You’ve been here for hours and hunger is starting to become a real problem for you. Fortunately for you, that was the last coin she used so when she puts out her hand for you to give her another you give her your hand and intertwine your fingers. She looks away from the screen and looks at you confused, but your stomach grumbles at the perfect moment.

“We finished them all. You want to buy some more or go have something to eat.” You ask and she looks at the clock for the first time that day.

“It’s so late!” She says surprised. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Well places like this are usually dark so you won’t notice how much time you actually spend here. So.. food?” You ask again and she nods and gets up.

You go to the register to say goodbye to Jake. He seems to be focused on a game of his own but he pauses it when you get close.

“You’re leaving?” He asks surprised. “But I just prepared the laser tag course for you.” He says and you look at Lena waiting for her to decide. 

“Go.” She says letting go at your hand. You smile and kiss the side of head.

Jake seems more excited than you are. “Just wait to see her out there. It’s like she trained all her life for this.” He says and Lena chuckles.

“Something like that.” She says.

It’s a nice course. You have hostages and bad guys you have to shoot, obstacles and traps. You used to have the best time, unbeatable, but they moved things around and you’re going in blind. Lena’s going to watch you through the cameras, so you are ready to put on a show.

You get your gear and make your way to the starting line. As soon as you hear the buzz you go into army mode. You jump over obstacles easily and advance rapidly through the course. Every time the buzzer goes off for a successful shot your heart beats a little louder. For your last shot you jump through a made up window and roll over, shooting the last cardboard cutout right in the chest. You make it through and through in less than two minutes and Jake claps loudly when you get out.

“Man… Nobody’s going to beat that.” He says impressed. You look at Lena and see that her eyes are more black than green.

“Look at the time.” She says lamely. “We really have to go. It was great meeting you Jake. We’ll certainly come back.” She says as she grabs your hand. You throw the first bill that you put your hands on and scramble to keep up with Lena. 

You wave confused at Jake but before you get out of the arcade Lena pulls you to the left into the bathroom. You barely close the door behind you when you are pushed against it. She kisses you hungrily while you are trying to figure out what brought this on. Of course, kissing her makes your brain mush so when you stop for air you are thankful to hear her speak.

“You were so hot in there…” she says, her voice breathless in your ear.

It’s all you need to know before you switch your positions. Your hand grabs her ass on its own accord and you words are hot in her ear.

“Do you like how easy I make it seem? That I am the best at what I do? Does it turn you on that I would kill anybody who means you harm? “ You ask as you start kissing her neck. You feel her nodding and pulling you closer, desperate for some friction.

“You want me to fuck you right here? The way I do when I come home from an impossible mission?” You ask and she nods instantly.

You put one of your hands in her hair, pulling lightly, to give you better access to her neck while the other hand is unbuttoning her pants.

“Can you be quiet for me?” You ask as you move her underwear to the side. 

“Yes daddy.” She says breathing ragged and you almost have a stroke. You knew about her praise kink and about how rough she likes it on some days, but a daddy kink seems too good to be true.

“You have to be really quiet. You don’t want to upset me now do you?” You say as you move your hand from her hair to her mouth and enter her with two fingers. She’s dripping wet and her eyes leave her head for a second. She starts moving on your fingers and you stop everything that you are doing to her.

“Are you going to let me fuck you or do you want to fuck yourself on my fingers.” You ask and she stops moving.

“Good girl.” You say and she whimpers. You start pumping inside her with your thumb on her clit and her head falls back. You start kissing everywhere you see skin. 

This is one of your favorite sights to see. The most powerful woman in National City begging for you to fuck her, craving you.

You move your hand from her mouth to hold her up while she’s gripping at your shoulders.

“You ready to come?” You say as you start feeling her pulsating around your fingers. She nods her head with her head thrown back and her eyes shut close. She’s biting hard on her lip, struggling to keep quiet.

“I want you to look at me. I want to see you.” You say and she opens her eyes for you to see that there isn’t anything remotely green left in them.

“You are such a good girl.” You say and she stumbles over the edge. You kiss her, trying to keep the noise to a minimum, and you pump slowly inside her helping her through her orgasm.

She collapses into your arms and you take your hand out of her pants, brushing her hair with the other. She regains some sense of self and you move her to sit on the counter while you wash your hands.

“That was…intense.” She says. She has her back supported by a mirror and she’s looking towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” She says and you stop for a second.

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” You say as you move to grab something to wipe your hands on.

“For… you know.” She says suddenly embarrassed, looking at the floor.

“Lee, I was just inside you like, a second ago, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” You say as you move closer to her.

“For calling you daddy.” She says finally making eye contact with you and then adverting her eyes.

You snort. “That didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was hot.” You say and she turns to look into your eyes. “So hot.” You add as you put your hands on her thighs and bring her closer, her hands going around your shoulders instinctively. “We should talk about it, sure. We should also talk about other things you might be into that you want us to try and you should always tell me if you are uncomfortable. Always.” You say and a big smile appears on her face. “I honestly wished you would have told me sooner. I could have brought my uniform home if you wanted. How do you feel about that?” You ask and she nods a little too fast and you chuckle. You move down and kiss her for a second before your stomach makes himself known again.

“We need to go, but before that.” You say as you move back. “I think we’re the first people who had sex in here.” You add as you put up your hand for a high-five she gives chuckling.

You exit the bathroom hand in hand, careful not to be seen by Jake and you make your way to the car.

“Do you want to know the real reason why I am so good at what I do?” You ask as you approach the car.

“Well, all that training can’t have hurt.” She says and you chuckle.

“Yes, the training helped, but that’s not why. It’s… because of you... I always want to make it back to you.” You say and you turn to look at her. She’s squeezing your hand hard and she’s not meeting your eyes.

“Fuck. I promised myself I would stop crying after sex.” She says and you burst out laughing. You kiss the side of her head and let go of her hand to enter the car. You stop at the best pie place you know and a waitress brings you two menus as you sit down.

“We’ll have a meat pie, an apple pie and a strawberry pie, two milkshakes, one black coffee, and one of each to go, Kara’s coming home tomorrow.” You say as you give the menu back to the waitress.

“(Y/N)? I knew I recognized you.” She says smiling.

“Good to see you too, Maze.” You say smiling back at her.

“The smile! That’s why I didn’t recognize you! Well, I am guessing this is all your work?” She says looking at Lena.

“Trust me, I didn’t do anything. That’s how I found her. I am Lena.” She says shaking the waitresses hand.

“Hmm… the girlfriend, I presume. Well, if you managed to make agent no fun over here smile this much, you are alright in my book. Nice to meet you, Lena. I’ll be right back with your orders.” She says as she smiles again at you two and leaves.

“I am sorry, it’s a small town. These people don’t have any filter.” You say looking back at Lena.

“You have nothing to apologize for. They are all nice people. I don’t know if they don’t know who I am or they like you that much, but nobody even looked at me funny. I am telling you, it made my top 3 list of cities I love quite fast.” She says as she takes your hand in hers and squeezes it. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask, how come you and Jake are such good buds?”

“It’s kind of a long story… The first time I came to Midvale it was just me, Alex and Kara. They took pity on me and J’onn wouldn’t let me work so I came. You know that I love them and they are really welcoming, but they had their own little family and I felt like I was intruding, so I stumbled through bars most of the holiday. Then Winn came along and he was even worse than me.” You say chuckling. “I couldn’t let him feel alone, I know how that’s like, so I found the arcade and distracted him. James started coming too, but he had Lucy so it was different. Then Alex met Maggie and I was so happy for her, but me and Winn, still alone. It kind of became a tradition. Winn was distracted, I was mostly sober and Jake had some company.” You say looking at Lena. She has a sad smile on her face but, as you’ve come to know, never pity.

“Holidays suck.” She says. “I was also drunk throughout them.” She adds chuckling. “A lot of sneaking around with other kids and a lot of bad decisions.”

“What are you talking about? You were born like, yesterday.” You say and she hits you in the shin .

“Shut up, you aren’t that much older.” She says as the waitress comes back with your order. “I hope your Christmas sucks less though, I know it does for me.” She adds and you smile and nod at her.

The food is as great as you expected and you leave the place with a lot of boxes in your hands. Apparently, one of each means a lot of pies, even though it will take Kara 0.2 seconds to devour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want to talk.  
> https://4mrq.tumblr.com/


End file.
